El último trato
by Cristy1994
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter eran muy conscientes de lo que podían llegar a hacer las chicas si se daban la mano para formalizar un trato… por eso ambos se echaron a temblar cuando los llevaron engañados a una cabaña perdida en medio del bosque y confiscaron sus varitas. ¿Goteras? ¿Juegos de mesa? ¿Bicicletas? ¿Qué diablos querrían conseguir aquella vez? [2ª PARTE DE "Trato Hecho"]
1. Prólogo

**NA:** ¡Hola, bienvenidos amores! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí vengo con la segunda parte de "Trato Hecho". Si todavía no has leído la primera, ¿a qué esperas? Puedes encontrarla fácilmente en mi perfil, te recomiendo pasarte por allí antes de comenzar la lectura de esta historia para que puedas entender el desarrollo de los personajes y sus relaciones :)

Estoy muy feliz de saber que esa historia gustó tanto que la mayoría quiso que escribiera más sobre ella. Como habéis podido leer en el título, este será **"El último trato"**, así que saboread cada capítulo porque después de que Hermione y Pansy hagan de las suyas una vez más no habrá continuación. Llevo meses pensando en esta historia, la imaginé en mi mente incluso antes de terminar "Trato Hecho" y creo firmemente que sumará a la primera parte (de haber pensado que restaría, lo hubiera dejado como estaba)

Serán pocos capítulos, tal vez **seis o siete**, y de una extensión que variará entre las 3000 y las 5000 palabras.

A continuación leeréis el prólogo, que no es más que una continuación del final de TH, más que nada para poner en situación y terminar de atar algunos cabos sueltos. No he querido profundizar _demasiado_ en él porque la historia tomará un rumbo completamente diferente y no quería alargarme, pero tampoco quería dejar de escribir sobre lo que muchas esperáis leer ahora.

Por último, os agradezco el apoyo infinito e incondicional que recibo de vosotros. Gracias por tanto.

* * *

**EL ÚLTIMO TRATO**  
**(_Una continuación de "Trato Hecho"_)**

* * *

**Prólogo: 5 años antes.**

* * *

Pansy se miró una última vez en el espejo de pie de aquella sala inmaculada. Sus dedos acariciaron las perlas de su cuello con suavidad y delicadeza, como si realmente temiera romperlas con su tacto. No podía dejar de mirarlas, no después de aquellas palabras que Snape le había dicho la noche anterior:

"Pertenecieron a mi madre, pero ahora son tuyas".

Cerró los ojos un instante, mordiéndose un labio repetidas veces con nerviosismo. Cómo hubiera querido que las cosas con la suya hubieran sido diferentes, que la hubiera amado como una madre debe amar a sus hijos y la hubiera estrechado entre sus brazos con felicidad al conocer la noticia de su compromiso. Pero no, aquella tarde primaveral ella no la esperaba ahí fuera.

Movió la cabeza con la intención de desechar esos pensamientos de su mente. Sus manos fueron directas, entonces, a la suave tela del largo vestido que llevaba, haciendo que una sensación abrumadora se agarrara a su pecho de repente. Contuvo el aliento al empezar a ser consciente de todo. Sí, el reflejo en el espejo mostraba a una mujer en un vestido blanco, vestido que se ceñía a sus curvas y caía a sus pies de manera casi majestuosa, entre encaje y encaje.

—¿Pero qué te has hecho en los labios? —esa voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad de manera abrupta.

Los ojos de Pansy volaron entonces a la chica que negaba con la cabeza mientras buscaba el labial en la mesa con todos los preparativos. La vio encontrarlo y tomarlo con manos firmes, volver hacia ella y repasar su maquillaje. Eso era lo que hacían las damas de honor, ¿verdad? Procurar que la novia estuviera perfecta para la ceremonia.

—Creo que nunca te he agradecido lo suficiente lo que hiciste por mí en su momento —las palabras de Pansy salieron inesperadamente de sus labios cuando Hermione terminó de arreglarlos. La aludida se mostró visiblemente sorprendida—. No estaría a punto de casarme con el hombre de mis sueños de no ser por tu ayuda.

—Fue una ayuda mutua —le recordó ella, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora—. Yo también conseguí mi premio.

—Pues espero que el premio te pida matrimonio pronto si no quiere vérselas conmigo.

Ambas rieron, cómplices de ese momento. Habían hablado mucho del hecho de que fueran ellos los primeros en comprometerse y del extraño horror en el rostro de Draco cada vez que se lo mencionaban.

Las risas se vieron interrumpidas por unos firmes toques en la puerta. Alguien giró el pomo al otro lado y la abrió lentamente. Las comisuras de los labios de Pansy se curvaron hacia arriba al comprobar de quién se trataba. Transcurrieron unos segundos, pero después del shock inicial al verla vestida de novia por primera vez, Snape tomó aire por la nariz e infló su pecho con orgullo.

—La gente se está impacientando —dijo el hombre.

—Una novia que se precie siempre debe hacer esperar a su público —respondió su hija.

Hermione revoloteó un poco por allí, encontrando el ramo perfectamente confeccionado y tendiéndoselo a su amiga antes de excusarse y salir por la puerta. Tenía que asegurarse de que Ron había hecho bien su trabajo como padrino para que Harry no recibiera a su futura esposa con la corbata o el traje hechos un desastre.

Cuando padre e hija se quedaron solos, esta observó al hombre tendiéndole el brazo con seguridad. Pansy se agarró a él, apretando los dedos con fuerza y sintiéndose ligeramente mareada.

—¿Estás lista?

¿Lo estaba? Se tomó unos segundos para comprobar los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón, así como su respiración entrecortada y su evidente nerviosismo, pero al cerrar los ojos un momento pudo visualizar a Harry esperándola en el altar. Milagrosamente, todas sus inquietudes se desvanecieron al instante.

—Llévame con él, papá —susurró.

* * *

**4 años y 9 meses antes.**

* * *

Hermione había tenido tiempo de mentalizarse, pero igualmente no pudo evitar ponerse rígida cuando esos señores traspasaron el umbral de aquella inmensa sala de estar. Se acercaron con pasos lentos, como si trataran de mantenerse cautelosos con ella y su presencia en su mansión. Draco se aclaró la garganta con un débil carraspeo y se puso en pie, tirando de su mano para hacer que se levantara con él.

—Madre, padre —empezó diciendo—. Ella es mi novia, Hermione Granger.

—Por fin te decidiste a hacer las presentaciones —la voz de su madre sonó dura, aunque sus ojos se mantenían casi inexpresivos—. Hace años que sabemos que estás con ella.

Lucius Malfoy pasó por delante de ambos, examinándola mientras se dirigía a uno de los sillones de la estancia.

—Sentémonos —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran hasta allí.

El ambiente tenso hizo que a Hermione le dolieran un poco los hombros, decidiendo intentar relajarse al percatarse de que la situación estaba afectando a su cuerpo.

—Soy consciente del paso del tiempo, pero no había sentido la necesidad de dar el paso hasta ahora.

—Bueno, al menos hemos tenido tiempo de concienciarnos —comentó la mujer, moviendo la varita y echando un terrón de azúcar en la taza que acababa de aparecer en la mesita que tenía al lado—. ¿Té?

Hermione se armó de valor al ver los ojos de la bruja clavados en los suyos por primera vez, esperando una respuesta.

—Se lo agradezco, señora.

Narcisa movió de nuevo la varita e invocó tres tazas más llenas de un líquido anaranjado con olor a frutas.

—No voy a mentirte, nunca creí que lo de mi hijo contigo durara más que un puñado de semanas —confesó con naturalidad mientras removía el contenido de su taza con una cucharilla de plata—. No me mostré interesada en conocerte por ese motivo, pero ya han pasado más de cinco años.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, el único sonido el golpear de la cuchara en la porcelana. Lucius suspiró, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Nosotros intentamos darte la mejor esposa, hijo, alguien que pudiera ofrecernos mantener el linaje de nuestro apellido una generación más —el hombre parecía sincero en sus palabras—. Pero después de los rumores que corren por ahí… si son ciertos, la sangre de esa chica habría hecho a tus hijos mestizos de todas formas.

Hermione recordó el instante en el que se enteró de lo del padre de Pansy. En un primer momento pensó que el hecho de que su sangre resultara no ser tan pura como pensaba le afectaría gravemente de una u otra manera, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario.

—No ocultaré mi descontento con tu elección, Draco. Había decenas de muchachas provenientes de familias importantes deseando conocerte —siguió diciendo la mujer, sacando a Hermione de sus cavilaciones y provocándole una mueca—. Creí que la educación que te dimos fue suficientemente efectiva, pero ahora veo que me equivocaba —Hermione le mantuvo la mirada cuando la mujer volvió a mirarla con ojos entrecerrados, pero en calma—. No estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de decisiones que has estado tomando, pero ya eres un hombre y tienes que ser tú quien sea consecuente con lo que haces. Nos has expuesto a habladurías de por vida, mancillando nuestro apellido con tus acciones, pero al parecer los valores ya no son los que eran. No voy a culparte porque te haya tocado crecer en una generación degenerada —Narcisa se llevó la taza a los labios, manchando el borde de carmín al dar un sorbo—. Si puedes vivir sabiendo que has defraudado a tus padres, entonces nosotros podremos vivir con la decepción.

La conversación se prolongó unos minutos más, y aunque siguió centrándose en ella y en su relación con Draco, Hermione apenas intervino. De alguna manera sentía que aquello era algo que tenían que hablar ellos, decir todo lo que llevaban años callando y aclarar las cosas como una familia.

Cuando la visita llegó a su fin y se desaparecieron, Hermione sintió una liberación inexplicable. Era bueno afrontar las cuentas que tenía pendientes desde hacía años, situaciones que llevaba tiempo sabiendo que debía pasar y que definitivamente dejaron un gran alivio en su interior al hacerles frente al fin.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella cuando se percató de que sus pies no habían tocado el suelo de madera del apartamento que compartían, sino la hierba que crecía en lo alto de una colina.

Draco tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el borde, admirando el verde y frondoso paisaje que había abajo. Dejó que el canto de los pájaros y el sonido de los árboles al mecerse sus copas con el viento los inundaran. Después, levantó el brazo que no la sostenía y preguntó:

—¿No reconoces ese claro de ahí?

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por recuperarse del desconcierto de aquella desaparición, dirigiendo los ojos en la dirección que señalaba su dedo y enfocándolos para tratar de ver mejor.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo decir al recordarlo.

—Quería traerte aquí porque ahí fue donde supe que habías roto todos mis esquemas —dijo él, tomándola de la cintura.

—Creí que fue una tortura para ti —se burló Hermione.

—Lo fue, pero tuvo una parte positiva —ella lo miró con curiosidad mal disimulada—. Me enamoré de ti.

Draco alzó una mano y rozó su mejilla con los dedos antes de acercar su rostro para besarla. Ella cerró los ojos, pero el beso no resultó ser como otras veces, claramente se sintió… distinto. ¿Había un leve temblor en sus manos mientras la tocaba? ¿Era miedo lo que Hermione percibía en el ambiente, nerviosismo? Frunció un poco el ceño, recordando repentinamente algo que Draco había dicho en la mansión Malfoy. No le gustaba separarse de él cuando la besaba, pero aquella vez cortó el beso y abrió los ojos para mirarlo con intensidad.

—Antes has dicho que hasta ahora no has sentido la necesidad de presentarme formalmente a tus padres —susurró, todavía algo sofocada por el beso. Tragó saliva, sus constantes vitales acababan de acelerarse sin motivo—. ¿Por qué?

Draco se miró los pies, mordiéndose un labio. Se quedó así lo suficiente como para encontrar el valor que necesitaba para hacer aquello. Sus dedos temblaban al meter una mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo. Clavó una rodilla en el suelo sin importarle que la tierra pudiera ensuciar sus pantalones, abrió la cajita con un suave movimiento de muñeca y le mostró el anillo que había elegido para ella. Pocas cosas materiales podían equipararse al valor de los diamantes, así que se había asegurado de que esa alianza estuviera recubierta por cientos de ellos. La miró, había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Hermione Granger, quiero una eternidad a tu lado. ¿Te casarías conmigo? —logró articular.

* * *

**3 meses antes.**

* * *

Hermione se había acostumbrado a rotar el anillo de casada en su dedo anular cuando estaba nerviosa, pero esa tarde ya había provocado que la zona se enrojeciera como nunca. La espera la estaba matando, lo que Pansy y ella habían pactado semanas atrás dependía única y exclusivamente de eso.

Cuando la Slytherin finalmente apareció en la habitación, Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con urgencia, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta. Pansy estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el rostro impasible, lo que provocaba que Hermione estuviera llegando al límite de su paciencia y cordura—. ¡Pansy! ¡Dime algo!

La mujer no pudo contener la sonrisa por más tiempo.

—Sí —dijo.

—¿Sí? Oh dios mío. ¡¿Sí?! —Hermione se lanzó a su cuello al escuchar esa única palabra de sus labios—. Hay que ponernos manos a la obra cuanto antes. Bueno, yo ya me he puesto por mi cuenta, espero que no te moleste. ¿Sigues queriendo el plan original o prefieres hacer algún cambio? Merlín, ¡hay tanto que organizar!

Pansy se dejó caer en el sofá de su apartamento, quitándose el pelo de la cara y adoptando una pose de diosa.

—Por el amor a Salazar, ¿quieres relajarte? —le respondió—. Todavía tenemos tiempo, pero si quieres empezar a hacer cosas y dejarlo todo hecho no voy a ponerte impedimento. Lo que queremos va a ser complicado. Estoy segura de que va a llevar tiempo, y ya sabes que el mío es muy valioso.

Hermione la miró enarcando una ceja.

—De eso nada. ¿Ya has olvidado que esto nos concierne a las dos?

Pansy le dedicó una mirada de autosuficiencia, pero luego ambas rieron juntas. Tenía razón. Si quería que todo saliera a pedir de boca tenían que trabajar juntas… otra vez.

* * *

**NA: **Tengo listos un par de capítulos más, así que por lo pronto habrá actualización los próximos dos sábados.  
(Créditos por la bella portada a mi querida Bianca, **"CygnusDorado"** en FanFiction. Ella también escribe, así que podéis pasaros por su perfil si queréis leer algo nuevo)

**¿Me dejas un review? :P**  
**Cristy.**


	2. Empieza la pesadilla

**NA:** ¿Es en serio todo el apoyo? Estoy speechless :')

Me hacéis ponerme sentimental, ¡sois los mejores lectores del universo! tenkiu babies. Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo :D

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Empieza la pesadilla.**

* * *

Hermione le hizo un nudo bien fuerte a la bolsa que contenía su fruta favorita y la cogió junto a su maleta de mano. De camino a la puerta pasó junto a Draco, quien seguía sentado en el sofá a pesar de sus constantes advertencias para que se diera prisa.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme a dónde vamos? —se quejó, indignado ante aquel hecho que tanto le irritaba. Llevaba días tratando de sonsacarle información a Hermione sobre el fin de semana que había planeado por su cuenta, obviamente sin demasiado éxito.

—Porque probablemente no vendrías —respondió ella con naturalidad.

—Eso no es alentador.

—Venga, deja de quejarte y levántate ya. No quieres arruinar mi sorpresa.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Tan segura como que me llamo Hermione Granger.

—Hermione Granger… ¿qué más?

Ella suspiró, en el fondo sabía que le obligaría a decir su nombre completo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que siempre hiciera lo mismo.

—Malfoy… Hermione Granger Malfoy.

El hombre se levantó de un salto, su humor había cambiado considerablemente en una milésima de segundo. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura mientras rozaba el cuerpo con el suyo.

—Sabes que me pone mucho que pelearas con mis padres para no renunciar a tu apellido.

—Sí… solo porque te gusta seguir llamándome Granger.

—¿Está mal que a veces sienta la necesidad de volver a esos tiempos, aunque solo sea por un momento? —le dio un leve beso en los labios, pasando a recorrer su cuello con la punta de la nariz en actitud claramente seductora—. Sé que te gusta que te llame así.

—Hmm —aquel gélido aliento impactando en su piel casi hizo que Hermione sucumbiera a los encantos de su marido. _Casi_. Lo tenía todo planeado al milímetro, si tardaban mucho más en salir de casa se retrasarían y no quería empezar todo aquello con mal pie. Tampoco pensaba que Pansy fuera a permitírselo—. Aléjate de mí, no hay tiempo para eso ahora —dijo con contundencia. Draco se apartó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Tal vez en el hotel? —preguntó con intención juguetona.

—No vamos a un hotel.

La seriedad en su voz hizo que Draco se rindiera.

—Está bien, dejaré que me sorprendas —acto seguido se inclinó un poco para quitarle las bolsas de las manos y cargarlas él mismo. Hermione volvió a tomarlas levantando una ceja.

—Necesitarás esas manos para llevar todas tus maletas al coche.

—¿Por qué no me dejas usar mi varita para eso? ¿Y por qué tenemos que usar ese aparato muggle del demonio en lugar de aparecernos en el lugar?

—Porque ya te he dicho que durante el fin de semana no usaremos magia.

—Exijo una explicación más convincente.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada, una única mirada, y Draco supo de inmediato que era mejor dejarlo estar. Amaba a su esposa, pero sabía lo letal que podía llegar a ser cuando se enfadaba… y claramente ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Como hombre sabio que era, abortó misión y se dispuso a acatar las órdenes de su mujer.

Después de llenar el maletero hasta que pareciera a punto de estallar, ambos se montaron en el coche y ella puso el contacto para arrancar. Atravesaron Hogsmeade de lado a lado, llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes con el traqueteo del motor de aquel automóvil. Draco se hundió un poco en el asiento del copiloto, tapándose la cara parcialmente con la mano para evitar que la gente de la calle lo reconociera. Por lo general le gustaba ser el centro de la atención, pero por increíble que pudiera parecer, montarse en esa cosa lo avergonzaba más que nada en el mundo… era como un insulto a su ego, como si él no fuera perfectamente capaz de llegar a cualquier lugar sin ayuda, sin necesidad de recurrir a ruidosos medios de transporte muggles que hacían del trayecto una experiencia desesperante.

Después de una hora de silencio mirando por la ventana, Draco se giró repentinamente hacia su esposa y entrecerró los ojos con enfado.

—¿Quieres matarme, verdad? —le recriminó.

—Ya hemos hablado de las tasas de mortalidad en los accidentes de tráfico, Draco. Te prometí no apartar la mirada de la carretera y no lo he hecho ni una sola vez desde que hemos salido de casa.

—No, en un accidente no. Quieres matarme de aburrimiento —se quejó—. ¿A qué se debe tanto secretismo?

—Deja de preguntarlo, ¿quieres? Lo descubrirás en breve.

—Define "breve" —Hermione desvió la mirada a su reloj de muñeca un solo segundo, tiempo suficiente para conseguir que Draco diera un rebote en su asiento y se pusiera rígido como una tabla—. ¡Está bien, no importa cuánto quede para llegar! Mantén los ojos en la carretera, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero morir tan joven.

Su mujer puso los ojos en blanco y se rió por lo bajo. Draco se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, esta vez mucho más enfurruñado que antes. Para su total descontento, "en breve" resultó ser un par de horas… un par de amargas e interminables horas, pero tras dejar atrás un pequeño y pintoresco pueblo, al fin parecían estar llegando a su destino. El hombre lo supo porque Hermione había tomado un desvío y ahora las ruedas del coche se desplazaban por un camino de tierra mucho más irregular que hacía que ambos se tambalearan de un lado a otro dentro del vehículo. Las sacudidas eran tales que Draco incluso tuvo que agarrarse al salpicadero para evitar darse cabezazos por doquier. De no ser porque ella parecía completamente segura de saber a dónde se dirigía, los nervios de Draco se hubieran puesto de punta al adentrarse en una zona boscosa como aquella.

Cuando Hermione finalmente echó el freno de mano y paró el coche, ambos se encontraban frente a una cabaña perdida de la mano de Merlín.

—¡Ya estamos! —exclamó ella, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de su estupor.

—¿Dónde me has traído? —logró murmurar, pero Hermione ya había salido del coche y estaba empezando a coger sus cosas del maletero. Draco la imitó, todavía algo acongojado por la idea de volver a vivir en el campo… _otra vez_. Trató de consolarse pensando que al menos esa cabaña tenía un techo en condiciones bajo el que refugiarse, con suerte no tendría que volver a montar una tienda de campaña ni dormir en el suelo.

Hermione se paró un momento a observar la cabaña desde fuera, todavía cargando sus cosas. Era una casa de madera pintada de un color rojo apagado y con el techo a dos aguas, las tejas de un color similar al exterior. Las ventanas eran amplias y sus marcos blancos… pero lo que más le gustó a Draco fue poder ver una chimenea a un lado de la cabaña. Temía que las noches pudieran ser frías dentro de esas paredes, y aunque todavía no lograba entender por qué Hermione quería que el tiempo que duraran allí estuvieran sin varitas, si no tenía posibilidad de calentar el interior con magia al menos ella podría hacer un fuego. Ambos subieron las escaleras que daban al amplio porche delantero, donde las hojas secas del suelo crujieron bajo su peso, pero antes de que pudieran entrar escucharon un sonido a sus espaldas que les hizo darse la vuelta de inmediato.

Draco no podía creerlo, y a juzgar por la cara que puso Potter en cuanto lo vio supuso que él tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Harry y Pansy acababan de aparecerse allí mismo, cargando sus propias maletas.

—¿No se suponía que estos iban a ser unos días en pareja? —oyó preguntar a Potter con indignación. La quietud del lugar hizo que pareciera que gritaba.

—¡Claro que serán días en pareja! Pero nunca especifiqué _de cuántas se trataban_ —respondió ella con gracia. Dejó a su marido con las maletas atrás y subió las escaleras del porche para darle un corto pero intenso abrazo a Hermione—. ¿Ya se lo has dicho? ¿Lo de la varita?

—Llevo una semana repitiéndoselo cada dos por tres para que se hiciera a la idea —respondió ella, tendiendo una mano hacia Draco justo después. Este se quedó mirando su palma con atención hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía.

—¿Qué? ¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡No pienso darte mi varita, no ahora que sé que él estará aquí!

—Por eso mismo debes dármela —replicó Hermione—. Es más seguro para todos. Vamos a pasar unos días juntos en el bosque y no podemos correr riesgos. Si decidís mataros tendréis que hacerlo con vuestras propias manos.

—No me opongo a intentarlo —espetó Draco, brincando un poco en el sitio al notar cómo alguien le sacaba la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se volvió para encontrar a Pansy con ella en la mano y sonriéndole maliciosamente. Había aprovechado ese momento de distracción para escurrirse por detrás y conseguir hacerse con ella—. ¡Devuélvemela!

Pero para cuando terminó de decir aquella palabra, ella ya se la había lanzado a Hermione y esta la había metido en su bolso de cuentas. Pansy miró a Potter y alargó una mano, consiguiendo que fuera él mismo quien entregara voluntariamente su varita, aunque no sin cierta reticencia.

—No sé qué os traéis esta vez entre manos, pero no me gusta un pelo —se quejó el Gryffindor.

—¿Es que no podemos querer pasar unos días con nuestras parejas y amigos? —se rió Hermione, dejando que Pansy le pasara un brazo por los hombros y ambas empezaran a caminar hacia la casa.

—¡Llevad las cosas dentro si sois tan amables, chicos! —exclamó ella con un claro pitorreo en su cantarina voz.

Draco y Harry se miraron de nuevo, pero esta vez había algo significativo en el brillo de sus ojos. Ya habían pasado por ahí, no necesitaban hablar para saber que ninguno creía que sus esposas no esperaban sacar algo de aquel fin de semana. Si algo habían aprendido de esa extraña amistad era que la ambición de las chicas era inmensurable, y que cuando tramaban algo lo hacían con disimulo y mente fría. No estarían allí de no ser por el trato que hicieron sus mujeres en Hogwarts en su momento, trato que había acabado con dos bodas y la pesada obligación para ellos de tener que verse las caras de vez en cuando… aunque últimamente estaba siendo mucho más a menudo de lo que a ambos les gustaría.

Potter cogió sus maletas y las de Pansy y, no sin cierta dificultad, caminó hacia el porche hasta llegar a su lado.

—Esto no va a ser agradable para ninguno —le dijo con resignación, manteniendo las distancias—. No me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya va a ser.

—Tu presencia ya es difícil de aguantar, Potter —replicó Draco—. No prometo nada.

El aludido resopló y, poniendo mala cara por la encerrona que acababan de hacerle su mujer y su mejor amiga, siguió caminando hacia la puerta. ¿En qué momento se les había ocurrido que aquella era una buena idea? O tal vez la verdadera pregunta ahí fuera: ¿qué querían conseguir llevándolos a un lugar como ese y quitándoles sus varitas? Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que había un complejo trasfondo detrás de todo aquello, pero en ese momento estaba tan abrumado que no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Malfoy entró tras él y ambos soltaron las maletas en el suelo. El interior de la cabaña… no estaba mal. El salón y la cocina eran de concepto abierto, un espacio bastante amplio, y a decir verdad todo estaba más limpio de lo que habían imaginado.

Pansy, quien estaba guardando algo en el frigorífico, se percató de su presencia y suspiró mientras se quitaba un rebelde mechón de la cara.

—No os quedéis ahí —les dijo a ambos—. Las habitaciones están por ese pasillo. Id a llevar las maletas allí, anda.

Los hombres dijeron algo, pero lo hicieron tan bajito que ninguna de ellas se enteró de nada. Volvieron a cargar con las pesadas maletas y se dirigieron a donde Pansy les había indicado.

Hermione terminó de abrir la bolsa que había dejado en la encimera, metiendo la mano y cogiendo una fresa. La lavó un poco en el fregadero y le dio un bocado antes de apoyarse en la mesa.

—Si todo sale según lo planeado… —dijo en un susurro para que solo Pansy pudiera oírla—. Ahora es cuando ambos se ponen a gritar.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, como a expensas de que pasara algo que creían inminente. No tuvieron que esperar más que un puñado de segundos para empezar a escuchar los gritos. Las mujeres rieron y dejaron que la bronca siguiera mientras ellas terminaban de recoger las cosas en la cocina. Cuando decidieron aparecer por allí transcurridos unos minutos pudieron observar la escena en la distancia.

—¡He dicho que nosotros nos quedaremos en esta habitación! —bramó Draco mientras señalaba el interior del dormitorio más amplio. Ambos habían descubierto que en la cabaña solo había dos estancias y no parecían ponerse de acuerdo en la repartición… al menos no por las buenas.

—¡Y yo he dicho que yo la vi primero! —respondió Harry a gritos.

Ellas prefirieron quedarse apartadas. El plan iba sobre ruedas, solo tenían que dejar que ellos hicieran su parte… aunque en un momento dado Hermione quiso intervenir para calmar los ánimos. Pansy la agarró del brazo para impedírselo.

—No hay prisa, esto es divertido —fue la única razón que dio.

—Pero como sigan así van a terminar llegando a las manos —se quejó Hermione.

—¿Y qué? Doblemente divertido entonces.

Los chicos siguieron gritándose a la cara durante unos interminables minutos, sus argumentos perdiendo fuerza cada vez.

—¡Yo necesito ese espacio para mis estiramientos matutinos!

—¡Yo traigo más equipaje, a la mierda tus estiramientos, Potter!

—¡Ja! ¿Es que no has visto las maletas de Pansy? Tu equipaje se queda en pañales, Malfoy.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo la aludida, dando por concluida aquella discusión antes de que pudiera llegar a salpicarla—. ¿Si no os ponéis de acuerdo por qué no lo echáis a suertes? Vamos querido, enséñale a Draco esa forma de solucionar los conflictos que tienen los muggles.

—¿Te refieres al método de piedra, papel y tijeras?

—Como se llame, Harry. Quisiste decidir de esa manera quién de los dos limpiaba el baño la semana pasada, así que no veo por qué no podéis solucionar esto así.

Draco frunció el ceño, algo receloso con aquel extraño nombre, pero decidió prestar atención a las explicaciones del Gryffindor sobre cómo jugar a esa especie de solucionador de conflictos muggle. Se mostró aliviado al descubrir que no se trataba de tirarse piedras, bolas de papel o hacerse cortes. Al parecer, si enseñabas dos dedos ibas con tijeras, si cerrabas el puño eras piedra y si mostrabas la palma eras papel.

—¿Pero cómo es eso de que la piedra pierde ante el papel? —preguntó Draco, rascándose la cabeza con confusión—. Si el papel es débil y la piedra fuerte.

—El papel envuelve a la piedra, por eso gana —le explicó Harry, quien claramente estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Se volvió hacia Hermione casi con dramatismo—. Tú eres lista, ¿por qué te conformaste con él?

—Cierra el pico Potter —le ordenó con rudeza—. Vamos, estoy preparado.

Hermione y Pansy se acercaron de manera casi automática, observando con curiosidad el inicio de aquel juego. Ninguna pestañeaba para evitar perderse algún detalle. Cuando contaron hasta tres y fue el momento de enseñar sus opciones, Draco fue con piedra y Harry usó tijeras.

—¡Gané! ¡Sí, gané! —exclamó el rubio, alzando los puños al sentirse triunfador—. Te he ganado en tu propio juego, Potter.

—Espera, ¿crees que la habitación ya es tuya?

—¡Te he ganado! ¡He sacado piedra y tú tijeras! Según tus reglas, yo gano.

—No tan deprisa, culebra. Se gana al mejor de tres.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que tienes que ganar tres veces para vencer en el juego. Solo vamos uno a cero.

Draco resopló con pesar, pero accedió a volver a jugar. Uno a uno. Uno a dos. Uno a tres… Y Harry ganó el dormitorio grande. Cuando el Slytherin se dio cuenta de aquello se quedó muy quieto mientras miraba a un punto de la pared de enfrente, su rostro más pálido que de costumbre. Hermione tuvo que darle unos toques en el hombro para que volviera a la realidad.

—El dormitorio pequeño tampoco es tan malo —le dijo, tratando de consolarlo.

—¡Eso ya no importa! El problema ahora es que Potter me ha ganado —dijo, viendo con irritación cómo él y Pansy metían sus cosas ahí dentro y empezaban a instalarse. Hermione se quedó dubitativa un momento, apretando un poco los labios mientras decidía si debía decir aquello que estaba pensando.

—Sé que no debería fomentar vuestra rivalidad, pero… Tú ganaste la copa de Quidditch del último año, tonto —le dijo en voz baja, viendo cómo su cabeza empezaba a asentir poco a poco al recordarlo. A Draco claramente le encantó escuchar aquello, pues su autoestima volvió a sus niveles habituales—. Vamos, si no deshacemos las maletas ahora la ropa se arrugará… y odias ponerte ropa arrugada, ¿verdad?

Draco echó un último vistazo al interior de la habitación grande. Era más luminosa, tenía más muebles y la cama parecía más cómoda. Estúpido Potter y estúpidos juegos muggles. Siguió a su esposa arrastrando los pies con indignación, arrugando un poco la nariz al entrar por la puerta. Aquel cuarto era minúsculo. El único armario de madera que había allí estaba roído y le hacían falta varias capas de pintura. Las mesitas de noche no eran idénticas y, para colmo, una de ellas no tenía cajones. Y la cama… prefirió no probar la cama en ese momento para no morir de rabia, pero no es que pareciera demasiado cómoda. El cabecero era viejo y la colcha era espantosa. Hizo un sonido de desagrado y empezó a colocar su ropa en el armario de muy mala gana.

—¿No hay manera de que puedas poner un hechizo ampliador aquí? Sabes que no va a caber ni la mitad de mi ropa.

—Y tienes que dejarme un lado a mí —le recordó—. Te dije que no trajeras tantas cosas, ahora te aguantas.

Draco refunfuñó por lo bajo y Hermione fingió no escucharlo. Siguieron deshaciendo sus maletas como buenamente pudieron hasta que Pansy asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Todavía estáis así? Hay que empezar a hacer la comida o se nos hará tarde.

—Enseguida vamos —respondió Hermione, que acababa de colocar su maleta vacía bajo la cama por la falta de espacio—. Draco no entendió el concepto de "fin de semana tranquilo" y se trajo medio armario.

—Bueno, Harry ha empezado a preparar las pizzas.

La expresión del rubio cambió drásticamente en menos de medio segundo. Sus facciones ya no mostraban la irritación de tener que conformarse con el cuarto pequeño, ahora dejaban ver lo horrorizado que se encontraba con aquella información.

—¿¡Pizzas!? —casi gritó—. ¿Pretendéis que coma pizzas?

Pansy hizo el amago de reírse, pero luego logró controlar su rostro para mostrar sorpresa.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

—¿Que si hay algún problema? ¿Desde cuándo yo, Draco Malfoy, como alimentos precocinados?

—Oh, si es por eso no te preocupes. Hemos traído todos los ingredientes para hacerlas desde cero —se acercó para plantar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo—. Más natural imposible.

Y con las mismas volvió a desaparecer. Draco miró a Hermione buscando algo de apoyo, pero su esposa se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, a mí me apetece el plan de las pizzas. Desde que estoy contigo apenas he vuelto a comer una —se acercó y le dio un beso en la otra mejilla—. Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

—¿Qué? ¿Aguafiestas yo?

—¿Acaso no lo estás siendo desde que hemos llegado?

—¡No! Estoy siendo igual de encantador que siempre.

—¿En serio? Entonces demuéstralo ayudando a Harry a preparar la comida —le retó.

Él puso cara de espanto al principio, pero Hermione salió de la habitación antes de poder escucharlo rechistar. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Harry estaba usando una cuchara para esparcir el tomate en la base de la pizza. Pansy se había sentado en el sofá de aquel gran espacio abierto.

—¿Ha hecho un drama por lo de la comida? —preguntó al verla aparecer.

—Bueno… pero se ha ofrecido a ayudar a Harry con las pizzas.

—¿Que he hecho qué? —Draco acababa de entrar en ese mismo momento.

—Ser realmente encantador queriendo ayudar a mi amigo.

Ambos hombres se miraron a través de la habitación, manteniendo la vista completamente fija en el otro, como si quisieran comprobar quién era el primero en pestañear. Draco dio un paso en su dirección y Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, déjame ayudarte —dijo el Slytherin con sorna.

—Cuidado, no vayas a manchar tus delicadas manos con la salsa —respondió el otro.

Pansy y Hermione decidieron verlos colaborar en algo así desde el sofá. A Harry parecía incomodarle tener que estar dándole indicaciones sobre los ingredientes, Draco sencillamente odiaba tener que coger con los dedos alimentos tan grasos como esas rodajas de salami.

—¿Serías tan amable de pasarme un cuenco con unas cuantas de las fresas que he traído, querido? —preguntó Hermione después de hacer una pausa en su charloteo con Pansy.

—¿No quieres esperar a después de comer? —quiso saber Harry—. Las pizzas estarán listas en quince minutos.

—Me apetecen ahora.

Draco no tardó en acercarse para tenderle lo que quería. Ella lo tomó y le dio las gracias antes de ofrecerle a Pansy.

—No quiero, últimamente me sienta mal la fruta.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se llevó una fresa a la boca, mordiéndola y llenándose los labios con su jugo rosado. Era la primera vez que veía a su marido cocinando por sí mismo, y aunque había tenido sus reservas sobre el plan inicial… al parecer todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Pansy y ella se miraron, ambas reteniendo una sonrisa a duras penas. La pesadilla de sus maridos no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**¿Me dejas un lindo review? :D**  
**Cristy.**


	3. Susceptibilidades y goteras

**NA:** Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :)

Gracias de corazón por todos esos hermosos reviews que me dejasteis en el anterior, ¡no os merezco! Espero que os guste la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Susceptibilidades y goteras.**

* * *

Para sorpresa de Draco, las pizzas no estuvieron _tan mal_. Sin embargo, estaba firmemente convencido de que solo le habían gustado porque las había hecho él mismo. Había rehusado probar las de Potter, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a volver a comerlas más adelante si no eran elaboración propia.

—Gracias por la comida chicos, estaban deliciosas —dijo Hermione cuando solo quedaban migas y algunos bordes en los platos.

Pansy bostezó y ambas se levantaron de la mesa a la vez, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la sala y tumbándose cada una en un sofá. Para cuando Draco y Harry terminaron de llevar las cosas al fregadero, sus esposas ya se habían quedado dormidas dándose la mano la una a la otra. Él y Potter se quedaron viéndolas en completo silencio, incómodos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¡Estaban en medio del bosque! ¡Y sin varitas! Tampoco había ninguna televisión muggle ni nada con lo que entretenerse. Literalmente iban a morirse de aburrimiento aquella tarde.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —dijo Draco en voz baja para evitar despertarlas, aunque más bien sonó como un refunfuño al no encontrar alternativa mejor.

—Bien, a ver si hay suerte y te pierdes.

—Ni se te ocurra seguirme —le advirtió el rubio.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia.

—No me hace falta, tengo toda esa enorme habitación para mí solo. Me pondré en la terraza a leer un libro.

—Bien, a ver si hay suerte y se te cae una teja en la cabeza.

Ambos se hicieron gestos no muy amables y se dieron la espalda para ir en direcciones opuestas. Draco salió al porche y bajó las escaleras con desgana. No es que le entusiasmara la idea de pasear por el campo justo después de comer, pero si no hacía algo para despejar la mente terminaría volviéndose loco antes de tiempo.

Sin ánimo de darle el gusto a Potter de perderse en aquel lugar, decidió seguir un pequeño camino de tierra que lo llevaba entre los árboles. Siempre podía dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido cuando se cansara de caminar, ¿no? Al menos de esa manera estaba alejado de él y su insoportable presencia… porque podían haberse ayudado en alguna que otra ocasión con sus respectivas mujeres, pero de ahí a olvidar su eterna rivalidad había un trecho, y para disgusto de sus esposas, ese trecho era enorme. Incluso se atrevía a decir que se hacía más grande con el tiempo.

Draco se ensimismó tanto en sus pensamientos que volvió a la realidad abruptamente cuando el camino terminó frente a otra cabaña. No sabía cuánto tiempo había caminado, pero supuso que debía haber llegado a la hora. Se quedó ahí de pie, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al no esperar encontrar otra casa perdida en kilómetros a la redonda. Aquella era considerablemente más pequeña y su fachada algo menos acogedora. En comparación, esa otra cabaña sí que parecía realmente abandonada… por eso Draco no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar a una anciana sentada en el porche. Cuando esta reparó en él, se levantó de su mecedora, cogió el rifle que descansaba apoyado en la pared y lo apuntó con una firmeza impensable para alguien de su edad. Draco alzó los brazos a modo de rendición, una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo empezando a recorrer su cuerpo desde el interior.

—¿Quién eres? —gritó la mujer—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El hombre sacudió un poco la cabeza para intentar librarse del estupor. Sentía su boca seca de repente.

—Solo soy… solo soy alguien que ha venido a pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña que hay más allá —dijo, su voz algo más temblorosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

La anciana bajó el rifle de inmediato, su rostro había pasado de mostrarse fiero y agresivo a dulce y amable.

—¡Bueno, haberlo dicho antes! Ven, acércate cielo, acabo de hacer té.

Draco era consciente de que la expresión de su cara debía ser de completa incredulidad, tal vez mezclada con recelo y cautela, pero simplemente no podía controlarla después de haber sido apuntado con un arma muggle. Al asegurarse de que la anciana y su rifle ya no eran un peligro para su integridad física, fue bajando las manos lentamente.

—No se ofenda, señora —dijo lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera oírla—. Pero ese recibimiento no me inspira a quedarme.

—¡Bobadas! —Draco vio a la mujer, que calculaba que podía tener alrededor de ochenta años, bajar las escaleras con una agilidad asombrosa—. Discúlpame cariño, entenderás que a mi edad necesito defenderme de los ladrones, sobre todo cuando vivo sola en este sitio.

Sin previo aviso, enganchó a Draco del brazo y tiró de él para arrastrarlo al porche, donde lo obligó a sentarse antes de ausentarse para ir a por otra taza para él. Draco pensó en aprovechar ese momento para salir corriendo, pero la sola presencia del rifle a escasos centímetros le hizo temer que pudiera dispararle por la espalda si lo veía escapar.

La anciana apareció segundos después y le sirvió aquel verdoso y humeante té. Él lo tomó y, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, la vio sentarse en la mecedora de nuevo. Que lo hiciera con tal cuidado y lentitud realmente le dio un aspecto de abuelita inofensiva. Habría pensado que era dulce e inocente de no haber sido previamente amenazado por ella.

—¿No es bonito el paisaje? —preguntó entonces, risueña. Draco esperó un par de minutos, pero al darse cuenta de que no parecía dispuesta a decir nada más, decidió romper el silencio.

—Disculpe, pero… ¿por qué ha insistido en que me quede? —se le pasó por la cabeza añadir un "después de apuntarme con un arma", pero finalmente se contuvo.

—Oh, porque hay que tratar bien a los clientes, por supuesto.

—¿Clientes?

La mujer sorbió su té, acentuando así las arrugas de expresión que marcaban el contorno de sus labios.

—Todo este terreno es de mi propiedad. Vivo aquí desde que me casé, y de vez en cuando alquilo la cabaña que hay por allí —comentó con naturalidad—. Mi marido la construyó para nuestro hijo, pero este conoció a una chica de Londres y decidió irse a vivir allí. Ya ves, ¿cómo comparar la libertad y el aire puro de aquí con las prisas y la contaminación de la ciudad? Pero bueno, al menos a veces viene de visita.

—¿Y su marido también tiene un arma? —preguntó Draco, temiendo internamente que pudiera aparecer de un momento a otro para volarle la tapa de los sesos.

—Sí, él tenía muchas… pero falleció.

—Lo siento —dijo él, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un alivio inmenso apoderándose de sus entrañas al escuchar aquello.

—Está bien, pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Y por casualidad… ¿no tendrían otro hijo al que quisieran considerablemente menos?

—No, solo tuvimos uno. ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, visiblemente sorprendida.

—Por la otra habitación, la que ni es grande ni bonita.

—Ah, ya veo por dónde vas —rió—. Ese espacio iba a ser un simple cuartillo para guardar cosas, pero como decidí alquilar la cabaña la convertí en una segunda estancia. Al parecer te ha tocado dormir ahí, ¿eh?

Draco asintió sin demasiado ánimo.

—No voy a negarle que ese cuarto me parece claustrofóbico.

—Bueno, pero quitando ese pequeño detalle, dime… ¿te gusta la cabaña? Las chicas que la alquilaron dijeron que iba a ser una sorpresa para sus maridos —a pesar de que Draco había abierto la boca para responder a su pregunta, la anciana siguió hablando como si nada—. Les advertí de que llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada pero no les pareció un inconveniente en absoluto. Me hubiera ofrecido a limpiarla para cuando llegarais, pero ochenta y tres años no los tiene cualquiera, ¿eh? Fueron muy consideradas cuando vinieron hace unos días para adecentarla un poco. ¿Cuál de ellas es tu mujer, chico?

—Pues…

—No, déjame adivinar —Draco se calló al instante, apretando los labios en una fina línea. Aquella señora no tenía edad para limpiar una casa pero sí que tenía energía de sobra para parlotear así de animadamente. La mujer lo sopesó un momento antes de volver a hablar—. Estoy segura de que tu esposa es la de los cabellos alborotados.

—Ha acertado usted —respondió él, no demasiado sorprendido.

—Oh, qué bonita pareja hacéis entonces. Recuerdo a la otra muchacha muy hermosa, pero tal vez algo autoritaria.

Draco se encogió de hombros, el platillo con la taza todavía sobre su regazo.

—Para mí no hay mujer más guapa que la mía.

—Por supuesto, ¡y más te vale! —la anciana se rió, dejando ver así la falta de algún que otro diente en su boca—. Mi marido y yo estuvimos casados cincuenta y cuatro años, ¿puedes creerlo? Y él jamás tuvo ojos para otra.

¿A quién iba a mirar viviendo ahí, si no había nada más que árboles? La mujer siguió hablando un rato más, aunque ninguno fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado hasta que el cielo crujió y ambos se percataron de la oscuridad que había empezado a envolverlos lentamente.

—Creo que debería irme —dijo Draco, aliviado al haber encontrado la excusa perfecta para marcharse.

—Sí muchacho, deberías darte prisa… parece que se acerca una tormenta.

Draco dejó la taza con cuidado en la pequeña mesa de madera y se levantó. No le había dado ni un pequeño sorbo al té, que a esas alturas ya debía estar helado. Se despidió con la mano de la mujer por pura educación y volvió por el mismo camino por el que había llegado hasta allí. Esa vez se le hizo más difícil seguirlo debido a la inusual negrura de aquel atardecer. ¿Qué hora podía ser en ese momento? ¿Las cinco de la tarde? ¿Las seis? Un fuerte viento helado lo sacudió de repente, haciendo que se apresurara a cerrarse la chaqueta y a envolver su cuerpo con los brazos. La mujer tenía razón, eso solo podía significar que una inminente borrasca se acercaba.

Estaba empezando a chispear cuando Draco abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se encontró con tres pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente.

—Vaya hombre, ha encontrado el camino de vuelta.

Draco le hubiera puesto mala cara al Gryffindor, pero se mostró satisfecho con que, en respuesta a sus palabras, obtuviera un codazo en las costillas por parte de su mujer. Hermione se levantó del sofá para ir a recibirlo.

—¿Dónde has ido? Te estábamos esperando.

—Salí de paseo y tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con la arrendadora de la cabaña.

—Ah, qué anciana más encantadora —comentó su esposa mientras tiraba de su brazo hacia el sofá.

—Me apuntó con un arma —dijo Draco con seriedad, pero Hermione y Pansy habían empezado a hablar sobre algo y ninguno escuchó aquella horrible confesión. Draco casi se sintió molesto por eso, se habría enfurruñado de no haber visto un extraño tablero sobre la mesa que llamó su atención—. ¿Qué es eso?

—El Stratego, por supuesto.

Draco miró a Hermione como si hubiera empezado a hablarle en chino.

—Es un juego de mesa muggle —aclaró Harry, quien no se notaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea—. Pansy y Hermione lo encontraron en un cajón, y como parece que va a hacer mal tiempo quieren que nos quedemos jugando.

—Pero si no sé cómo se juega, ni siquiera había oído hablar de tal juego en mi vida —intentó excusarse torpemente—. Y dudo que Pansy sepa. Aunque nos explicarais las reglas estaríamos en clara desventaja.

—Por eso habíamos pensado que tú jugaras con Harry y yo con Hermione —añadió Pansy con una sonrisa medio insinuante—. En plan equipos.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no juegas tú con Potter, que para eso te casaste con él?

—Mujeres contra hombres —respondió con contundencia—. Así será más divertido.

Por mucho que quiso oponerse con todas sus fuerzas, Draco terminó jugando a aquel extraño juego en el que el objetivo era capturar la bandera rival o eliminar todas sus piezas mediante movimientos ofensivos. Lo peor de todo era que tenía que soportar que Potter llevara las riendas del equipo. Le había explicado cómo se jugaba, al igual que Hermione a Pansy, pero a pesar de todo… los que habían jugado anteriormente habían sido ellos dos.

Draco y Pansy intentaron ayudar de vez en cuando una vez que empezaron, aunque realmente parecían simples espectadores de la partida.

—Esto es un aburrimiento —se quejó el Slytherin cuando Hermione logró quitarles otro explorador—. Las fichas ni siquiera se mueven solas.

—Esto no es el ajedrez mágico, es un juego muggle —replicó su esposa, quien se había metido de lleno en el juego—. Si estás tan aburrido tráeme un cuenco de fresas, ¿quieres?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse Harry le hizo un disimulado gesto para que aprovechase la ocasión y echara un ojo a las piezas del equipo contrario. Sintiéndose afortunado por la posibilidad de poder aportar algo a la partida, Draco llenó un bol con la fruta, la lavó y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposa para dárselo… Hermione tomó el cuenco sin apartar la mirada de sus piezas, pero Pansy se percató de su fallido intento de descubrir en qué posición estaba su bandera. La Slytherin se levantó de un salto y lo empujó al otro lado de la mesa a base de manotazos.

—¡No hagas trampa! —le gritó.

—¡Ha sido idea de tu marido!

—¡Harry!

—¡Está mintiendo!

Hermione se levantó del sofá golpeando la mesa con las manos, lo que hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran mudos ante su gesto.

—¡Callaos! La partida debe seguir, pero tú —dijo, señalando a su amigo con un dedo acusador—, como vuelvas a darle malas ideas a Draco te las verás conmigo. Y tú —prosiguió, señalando esta vez a su marido—. Como vuelvas a intentar hacer trampas… ya sabes lo que pasará. Ya has sufrido las consecuencias anteriormente.

A Draco le faltó presinarse. Definitivamente lo habría hecho de haber creído en el Dios del mundo no mágico, pero en ese momento optó por cerrar la boca y hundirse en el sitio, casi queriendo desaparecer. Sí, sabía a lo que se refería. Y no, no podía permitirlo. La última vez que había llevado a su esposa al límite de su paciencia se había encontrado con un mes (¡un mes!) de castigo. Y no había peor castigo para él que dejarle sin sexo. Así que optó por cruzarse de brazos y dejar que Potter terminara aquella partida… partida que terminó perdiendo. En otra ocasión le hubiera irritado no ganar, pero en ese momento se mostró incluso entusiasmado por la victoria de su mujer.

—No sabía que fueras tan buena en juegos de estrategia —le dijo mientras Potter y Pansy recogían las piezas.

—No intentes hacerme la pelota.

—Solo quería felicit…

—¡No!

Draco se quedó plantado en el sitio ante el repentino cambio de humor de Hermione, quien cogió sus fresas antes de salir de allí despotricando y encerrarse en su habitación. Una mano en su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad súbitamente.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, debe ser el tiempo lo que la tiene así.

El Slytherin miró por encima de su amiga para echar un vistazo al exterior de la casa. Las gotas de agua impactaban en las ventanas con fuerza y la tempestad movía las copas de los árboles con violencia. Podía oírse el rugir del viento con asombrosa claridad.

—¿Puede el tiempo influir en el estado de ánimo de alguien?

—Claro —respondió Pansy, rodando los ojos.

—Está bien, iré a hablar con ella.

Su amiga lo paró en seco poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya yo. ¿Por qué no preparáis algo de cena? No sé, ¿tal vez algo de pollo?

Draco la vio alejarse, tocar la puerta con los nudillos y entrar dentro de la habitación barra cuartillo. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de unirse a Potter en la cocina.

—Te compadezco —dijo Harry.

—Gracias —respondió él con honestidad.

Potter cogió la carne de la nevera y Draco puso una sartén en el fuego. Dejó que fuera el Gryffindor quien controlara el punto de la cocción mientras él ponía la mesa. Transcurrieron unos minutos en completo silencio hasta que, de repente, se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

—¡No te pases con la pimienta!

Ambos se miraron, visiblemente sorprendidos tras la advertencia de Pansy. Draco se percató de que Potter tenía el frasco de la pimienta en una mano y la tapa en la otra, es decir, que acababa de abrirlo. Ni siquiera había empezado a echarla sobre el pollo. Draco se asomó al pasillo para comprobar que la puerta de la habitación siguiera cerrada, pero no contento con ello se atrevió a acercarse y a abrirla sin hacer ruido… Ambas estaban tumbadas en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta y en silencio. Pansy le pasaba un brazo por la cintura a su mujer mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la otra mano. Aquella probablemente era la escena más rara que había visto en toda su vida. Con el ceño fruncido y un gran interrogante dibujado en el rostro, cerró de nuevo y volvió a la cocina rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? Estaba encerrada en la habitación —preguntó, confuso.

—No lo sé, pero últimamente está sensible a los olores fuertes…

Draco no hizo comentarios. Su mujer estaba sensible al tiempo atmosférico.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista y Pansy y Hermione aparecieron de nuevo, esta última lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios… cosa que contrastaba con sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

—¿Has llorado? —se preocupó su marido.

—No —respondió ella, aunque claramente estaba mintiendo—. Venid todos, venid.

Harry y él se acercaron con cautela, siendo agarrados por la mujer en un abrazo múltiple que se sintió realmente incómodo. Pansy, quien también había sido absorbida por los brazos de Hermione, se rió a carcajadas mientras sujetaba a Draco para que no pudiera irse. Aquella inesperada proximidad con Potter le estaba poniendo enfermo. La Gryffindor plantó un beso en los rostros de todos ellos antes de apretarlos un poco más y dejarlos libres.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —murmuró Harry.

—Solo estoy feliz de teneros, ¿algún problema?

—Ninguno, ninguno.

Las mejillas de Hermione todavía estaban coloradas y sus ojos llorosos, pero hacía bromas y reía como si aquel fuera el mejor día de su vida… como si nunca se hubiera molestado por nada. Comía el pollo con ganas mientras Pansy frotaba el cuchillo por las pechugas para quitar el que consideraba "un inaceptable exceso de pimienta". A decir verdad, Draco apenas la notaba en el paladar.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de ducharse, los cuatro echaron a suertes el turno de cada uno para hacerlo. Draco resopló al comprobar que aquel no estaba siendo su día en absoluto. Primero perder la habitación grande, luego ser apuntado por un arma, tener que jugar con Potter a ese estúpido juego… Esperó, esperó y esperó, y luego intentó olvidar que le había tocado ser el último cerrando la puerta de su habitación y tirándose sobre la cama, junto a su esposa. El colchón rechinó estrepitosamente, cosa que, lejos de molestar a Draco, le dio una genial idea.

Se arrimó a Hermione, quien leía un libro plácidamente, y la abrazó bajo las sábanas mientras besaba su cuello.

—Amor… —le susurró—. No me habrás castigado por lo de antes, ¿verdad?

Ella intentó resistirse durante unos minutos, pero como no podía ser de otra manera, terminó sucumbiendo poco después. Aquella ocasión en la que tuvo que restringirle el sexo a modo de lección, ella también había terminado castigándose indirectamente. A partir de entonces solía amenazarle con eso aunque en realidad no pensara volver a aplicarlo. Ya pensaría en algo diferente en caso de necesidad… pero en ese momento simplemente se dejó llevar. Draco apagó la luz y empezó a desvestirla, besando cada parte de su cuerpo y agarrando sus senos entre las manos.

—Ay —susurró ella.

Draco las liberó de inmediato. Estaba bien, a veces las mujeres tenían el pecho sensible debido a su ciclo menstrual. Al menos eso era lo que le había explicado ella hacía tiempo. No le importó. Sus dedos pasaron ahora a acariciar su clítoris y a darle el placer que merecía. Su erección hizo que no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que se pusiera sobre ella y empezara a penetrarla. Apoyándose con una mano en el cabecero, las embestidas fueron aumentando la velocidad, y con ellas el ruido que hacía la cama.

»Vas a hacer… —gimió Hermione, extasiada en placer bajo las hábiles y ardientes manos de su marido—. Vas a hacer que nos escuchen.

Draco se acercó a su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja antes de responder.

—Esa es la idea.

El colchón volvió a sonar con un chirrido bajo su peso cuando la embistió de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Lo de anoche era necesario? —preguntó Harry con aspereza cuando su amiga y Malfoy aparecieron por la mañana.

—¿No querías la habitación grande para ti? Eso suponía dejarnos la cama que chirría a nosotros —respondió Draco con sorna—. Tienes lo que mereces.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —Pansy se servía una taza de leche al otro lado de la sala, todavía algo somnolienta.

—Draco y yo tuvimos sexo —respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto. Harry se tapó los oídos antes de poder escuchar aquella última palabra.

—Vamos cariño, déjalos disfrutar. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiera estado tan cansada tú tampoco te habrías escapado.

—Tenías muchos pretendientes en Hogwarts —le dijo Draco a Pansy, negando con la cabeza—, y te tuviste que quedar con el que no puede aceptar que su amiga también sea un ser sexual.

—No puedo aceptar que se acueste… que se acueste contigo —espetó el aludido.

—No mientas, te pondrías igual si me escucharas en la cama con… no sé, ¿Ron? —Harry se estremeció de nuevo y Hermione rodó los ojos—. ¿Ves?

Con un claro "ugh" ante la ocurrencia de su esposa, Draco se metió una mano dentro del pantalón del pijama para colocarse mejor la ropa interior. Al percatarse de la mirada de espanto de Potter, se burló añadiendo:

—Le encanta, en el caso de que te lo preguntes…

—¡Basta!

Una inesperada gota cayó de repente en la coronilla del Gryffindor al mismo tiempo que gritaba aquello. Al levantar la mirada, otra gota le impactó entre ceja y ceja, haciéndole parpadear violentamente.

—Vaya, una gotera —comentó Pansy con tranquilidad.

—Debe haberse filtrado agua de la tormenta —añadió Hermione.

—Seguramente. Es una pena que no estemos usando magia en estos días, se arreglaría fácilmente con un movimiento de varita.

—Bueno, pero al menos tenemos a nuestros hombres aquí.

—Sí, y por suerte hay una escalera en el porche. Creo que es lo suficientemente alta como para que lleguen al tejado —Pansy rodeó la taza con las manos para calentarlas a la vez que miraba a los chicos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que os llevará arreglar la gotera?

Draco y Harry se miraron a la vez, una mezcla de estupor y pánico empezando a extenderse rápidamente por sus cuerpos.

* * *

**¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
**Cristy.**


	4. Pactando

**NA: **¡Hola! Siento la demora :)

Según mis cálculos quedarían otros tres capítulos para poner fin no solo a esta historia, sino a esta SAGA xD  
Todavía me sorprende y complace que os haya gustado tanto "**Trato hecho**", que hayáis leído "**Un trato navideño**" y que todavía sigáis aquí con "**El último trato**".  
Soy muy felizzzzz :D

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pactando.**

* * *

—Pásame la teja de recambio.

Draco ni siquiera lo escuchó. Se agazapaba en el tejado mientras comprobaba una y otra vez, horrorizado, la distancia que había de allí al suelo.

—Recuérdame otra vez en qué momento me he dejado convencer de esto —casi suplicó, visiblemente angustiado.

—Tienes la respuesta justo ahí, sentada al sol —el rubio siguió la dirección de su dedo tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Hermione y Pansy, ambas en traje de baño y con gafas de sol, parecían estar disfrutando del repentino cambio de temperatura mientras se tumbaban en sus respectivas toallas bajo el sol—. Pásame la teja, Malfoy.

Draco tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mover un solo músculo si con solo pestañear ya tenía la sensación de que la caída sería inminente? Sin hacer ni un solo movimiento de cabeza, rodó los ojos para ver al Gryffindor, que ahora lo miraba con exasperación.

—No puedo moverme —se defendió antes de que pudiera recriminarle nada.

—Por Merlín Malfoy. Una cosa, ¡una sola cosa que tenías que hacer! —se quejó él—. Llevar la maldita teja nueva y dármela cuando te la pidiera. ¡Solo eso!

—¡Perdóname por apreciar mi vida, Potter!

Harry gateó hasta su posición y le arrebató la teja de mala gana. Draco se hubiera reído de lo ridículo que se veía en ese momento si no hubiera estado tan ocupado temiendo por su integridad física. Observó en silencio cómo la colocaba en el lugar adecuado y se aseguraba de que, en el caso de que volviera a llover, ya no se filtrara agua al interior de la cabaña. Cuando al fin pareció satisfecho, se deslizó de nuevo hasta la vieja escalera de madera por la que habían subido minutos antes. Para suerte de Draco, no estaba muy lejos de él. Tampoco es que hubiera conseguido moverse mucho en cuanto había puesto un pie allí arriba.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí, Malfoy? —se burló Potter al pasar por su lado—. ¿De verdad vas a hacerme ese favor?

—No, pero tú primero —Draco casi hizo un gentil gesto hacia él—. Así, si resbalo, amortiguarás mi caída.

—Eres tan amable —respondió el otro, lleno de sarcasmo.

—Jamás me habían acusado de amabilidad, estoy consternado.

Bajar por aquella inestable escalerucha resultó mucho más complicado que subirla. Era evidente que a Harry no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero a Draco literalmente le daba taquicardia. Necesitó rezarle a Merlín, Morgana y Salazar para encontrar la motivación de ponerse en marcha. Después, llegar al suelo solo le costó diez largos minutos.

Draco se alisó la camisa, sacudió el polvo de sus rodillas y se hizo el digno hasta que encontró al marido de su amiga mirándolo con diversión.

—No digas ni una palabra, Potter.

—"Malfoy, la serpiente cobarde" —dijo de todos modos—. Sería un buen título para tu biografía.

—No soy cobarde, idiota. Tan solo soy consciente del inmensurable valor de mi existencia. No puedo matarme así como así, y menos bajando por unas estúpidas escaleras.

Potter empezó a desternillarse cuando Pansy decidió intervenir desde su toalla.

—Muy interesante vuestra conversación, chicos, pero hay algo más que nos gustaría que hicierais por nosotras —ambos miraron a la mujer con una rapidez asombrosa. La carcajada de Harry murió en su garganta, el pálido rostro de Draco se tornó desencajado. Casi notaron un atisbo de maldad en su voz cuando prosiguió—: Tenéis que ir al pueblo.

—¿Al pueblo? ¿Para qué?

—En la parte de atrás hay una parrilla —comentó Hermione con naturalidad, secándose un poco el sudor de su frente—. Habíamos pensado hacer una barbacoa, así que necesitaremos carne. Hay algo de dinero muggle en la encimera.

—Pero habrá como una hora andando —se quejó Harry.

En poquísimas ocasiones se ponía de parte de Potter, pero en ese momento era inevitable apoyarlo. Casi hubiera dicho que era imperativo.

—¿Por qué no vamos en tu coche? —ofreció.

—Harry no conduce —le recordó ella.

—Lo sé. Me refería a ti y a mí. Yo te acompaño encantado —Draco puso la mejor de sus sonrisas con la intención de convencerla. Si su propuesta salía bien podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: librarse de ir andando hasta el pueblo y perder a Potter de vista por un rato.

—Esta mañana me he levantado con dolor de espalda —se excusó su mujer, echando por tierra todas sus esperanzas—. Pero hay un par de bicicletas en el trastero, podéis usarlas para llegar en la mitad de tiempo.

—¿Bi-bicicletas?

Pansy no pudo evitar elevar las comisuras de sus labios ante la reacción de su amigo. Claramente estaba disfrutando con su sufrimiento.

—Si alguna vez escribes tus memorias, definitivamente tienes que ponerle el título de Harry.

—¡No soy un cobarde! Mis padres solían enseñarme a montar en escoba, no en bicicleta.

—Oh, vamos. Si eres capaz de mantener el equilibrio a cientos de metros del suelo, entonces podrás hacer lo mismo con menos de un par —le retó su amiga—. Además, a tu mujer se le han acabado las fresas. Podrías aprovechar para pasarte por una frutería y traerle más.

Draco, quien se encontraba completamente perplejo en ese momento, se preguntó cómo era posible que una persona como Hermione fuera capaz de terminarse una bolsa de alrededor de dos kilos de fresas en un solo día. Y ella sola. Varias preguntas más empezaron a rondar por su cabeza, pero la que cobraba más importancia de todas ellas era… ¿Por qué no comía otra cosa que fresas en los últimos meses? Llevaban diez años juntos y podía jurar que nunca antes la había visto probar un solo bocado de esa fruta.

Estuvo a punto de expresar aquella duda en voz alta, pero el puchero en el rostro de su mujer hizo que olvidara por completo decir algo que no fuera un:

—Iré a por tus fresas.

Así que ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, bajando en bicicleta por aquel sendero de tierra mojada. Las irregularidades del camino amenazaban con hacerle perder el equilibrio en cualquier bache, pero él se había molestado en ser previsor y había protegido su preciada cabeza con un casco que había encontrado junto a las bicicletas. Debido a que iba en shorts había echado en falta un par de rodilleras, y tal vez también unos guantes protectores, pero eso ya hubiera sido tener demasiada suerte.

—¿No puedes ir más deprisa? —se quejó Potter en la distancia.

—Es que quiero perderte de vista —le respondió, concentrado en no darse de bruces contra el suelo.

El Gryffindor disminuyó la velocidad y se puso a su altura, mirándolo con diversión. ¿Cómo lograba que el manillar de su bicicleta no se moviera bruscamente? ¡Ni siquiera estaba mirando al frente!

Draco estaba preparado para escuchar cualquier burla que pudiera salir de sus labios, cualquier mofa o provocación que lograra hacerle perder un poco los estribos… pero milagrosamente, lo que dijo lo cogió por sorpresa.

—Tú la amas.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que los ojos de Draco se posaran en él a la velocidad del rayo, perdiendo el equilibrio de su bicicleta al instante y besando el suelo en la caída.

—¡Maldición, Potter!

El aludido frenó sin incidencias y se acercó a él para ayudarlo, aunque había un enervante atisbo de risa asomando por sus labios.

—No era mi intención que te cayeras, pero tampoco me quejo de haberlo presenciado.

—Cierra la boca, idiota.

Draco sacudió la tierra de su ropa y chistó al comprobar que había algunos puntitos rojos asomando en sus rodillas. Sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y se limpió la sangre con cuidado.

—Solo decía que nunca has sido santo de mi devoción, Malfoy. Siempre he estado convencido de que mi amiga se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien menos… —la mirada de advertencia del Slytherin le hizo parar a tiempo—. Pero ahora que estoy viendo que harías cualquier cosa por ella, hasta subirte a un tejado o montar en bicicleta, supongo que puedo darte un voto de confianza.

—Eres muy intuitivo, Potter. Te felicito, solo has tardado diez años en darte cuenta —comentó, sarcástico—. Y no necesito tu estúpido voto de confianza, ¡ya me he casado con ella!

El Gryffindor hizo un mohín cuando Draco le restregó su anillo de compromiso por la cara.

—Te recuerdo que existe el divorcio.

—Y yo te recuerdo las palabras de un sabio: "No habrá divorcio para los que, como uña y carne, están hechos el uno para el otro".

—¿Qué sabio dijo eso? —preguntó Harry, escéptico.

—Yo.

Draco recogió la bicicleta del suelo y, con suma elegancia, volvió a montarse en ella para dejarlo atrás.

* * *

Él era un Malfoy. Provenía de una familia con un alto estatus social y grandes cantidades de dinero. Él era un Malfoy.

Draco se repetía aquello una y otra vez, pero por más que se lo dijera a sí mismo, todavía no entendía qué diablos estaba haciendo en un lugar así. A su lado, Potter no parecía menos consternado.

La única carnicería del pueblo era más pequeña que su habitación en la cabaña, pero eso no impedía que varios animales muertos y desollados colgaran del techo clavados en perchas de metal. Draco tampoco había pasado por alto el hecho de que hubiera pequeños restos de sangre esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿Queréis comprar algo o vais a quedaros ahí de pie todo el día? —la ronca voz del carnicero, un señor bastante gordo que vestía un delantal que rozaba lo asqueroso, interrumpió los perturbados pensamientos de los hombres.

—Sí, claro —Potter dio un paso al frente para llegar a la única vitrina del establecimiento. Examinó las bandejas por un momento, intentando identificar la carne con mejor pinta—. Un kilo de costillas… medio kilo de pechugas de pollo…

El hombre los miró con un desagrado completamente inmerecido. Luego cogió las costillas, las dejó caer en la tabla de cortar y alzó un cuchillo carnicero sobre su cabeza para, acto seguido, hundirlo con fuerza en la carne. La hoja estaba tan afilada que no necesitó un segundo impacto.

Draco se acercó a Potter por detrás, hablándole muy flojito al oído mientras el hombre literalmente tiraba las costillas en el peso para comprobar que llegaban al kilo.

—Tengo la impresión de que no saldremos vivos de aquí.

—Y cuatro hamburguesas —añadió el Gryffindor casi con ansiedad para intentar obviar su para nada descabellado comentario.

Los minutos transcurrieron en un completo y profundo silencio a medida que el hombre cortaba, pesaba y envolvía su pedido de mala manera. Draco le agradeció a Salazar cuando el carnicero por fin puso la bolsa sobre el mostrador.

—Nueve libras —gruñó.

Potter abrió el monedero de Hermione y sacó un billete de diez.

—Quédese el cambio.

No esperaron a recibir una respuesta, ambos salieron de allí a la carrera.

—Buena estrategia la de salvar la vida dejándole propina. A juzgar por su cara de pocos amigos estoy seguro de que nos habría lanzado un cuchillo a la espalda —concluyó Draco. Su voz denotaba a la perfección el alivio que sentía por haber salido de allí.

Ambos cogieron sus bicis y caminaron junto a ellas hacia la frutería. No es que supieran dónde estaba exactamente, pero harían como con el último establecimiento: Deambular por las calles de aquel pueblo hasta encontrarla.

La incomodidad del silencio le dio a Harry la excusa perfecta para hacerle a Malfoy la pregunta que llevaba rondando su mente desde el día anterior.

—Ya que nos han obligado a venir a comprar y ellas no están rondando por aquí… sé sincero, ¿qué crees que traman?

—A saber —Draco, quien se había vuelto a poner el casco para no tener que llevarlo en la mano, se encogió de hombros—. Desde que me enteré de que ambas acordaron ayudarse para conseguir salir con nosotros… ya me espero cualquier cosa.

—Sí, pero esta vez es diferente —Harry se quedó dubitativo un momento—. Esta vez parecen estar jugando con nosotros.

—Tal vez lo estén haciendo. No sé por qué, pero les gusta probar nuestros límites.

—¿Sabes? Hermione antes no era así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan desinhibida y descarada.

—Ah, ya. Pansy puede ser muy mala influencia cuando quiere.

—¿Estás acusando a mi esposa de cambiar a mi mejor amiga?

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Definitivamente no es el mejor modelo a seguir. Solo piénsalo. Seguro que Hermione comenzó a cambiar a raíz de aquel trato, cuando tuvo que empezar a pasar tiempo con ella y maquinar planes secretos.

—Pero…

—Vamos, has vivido con ella durante casi una década. No puedes decirme que no es manipuladora y persuasiva.

—Tienes un muy mal concepto de tu amiga.

—Uno más realista que el tuyo, seguro —Potter enarcó una ceja casi con enfado, cosa que hizo reír al Slytherin—. Yo no estoy cegado de amor, soy más objetivo.

Después de eso, ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Las calles del pueblo estaba tan en calma que solo se escuchaba el sonido que hacían las cadenas de las bicicletas al avanzar. Ambos tenían la sensación de estar pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Menos mal que encontró la manera de romper vuestro compromiso.

La voz de Harry sonó casi en un murmullo. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Se lo agradeceré de por vida —unos pajarillos empezaron a cantar en las copas de los árboles de un parque cercano—. La quiero, pero no como a Hermione. Cada vez que imagino cómo hubiera sido nuestro matrimonio me entran escalofríos.

—No es tan malo estar casado con ella.

—Imagina estar casado con Hermione.

Harry se estremeció un poco de repente.

—Retiro lo dicho.

Los hombres agradecieron haber encontrado la frutería en ese momento. Aquella conversación había empezado a volverse un tanto incómoda para ambos, tal vez demasiado personal teniendo en cuenta que un día se habían considerado enemigos.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! —por suerte, la mujer que los recibió parecía mucho más cordial que el carnicero—. No me suena vuestra cara. ¿Sois turistas?

—Estamos pasando el fin de semana en una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Una cabaña en el bosque? —cuando ellos asintieron, la mujer juntó sus manos cerca de su rostro—. Ah, conozco a Judith, la dueña. Es una anciana encantadora.

Draco recordó con aprensión el pequeño encontronazo que habían tenido él, la anciana y su rifle. Estuvo tentado a replicar, pero prefirió terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

—Dos kilos de fresas, por favor.

La frutera cogió una bolsa y empezó a meter algunas en ella.

—He visto que os habéis pasado por la carnicería del pueblo —señaló la bolsa que cargaba Potter, hablando con una sonrisa amable—. Jhonny no es muy amable con los desconocidos.

Draco y Harry se miraron.

—Lo hemos notado —dijeron al unísono.

—Disculpadlo. Es un buen hombre, pero nunca ha salido del pueblo.

Draco casi bufa por lo bajo. Ancianas dementes y armadas, hombres medio psicópatas con acceso a armas blancas… ¿Qué le pasaba a ese pueblo del demonio?

La mujer habló de nuevo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

»Dos kilos es mucho para el fin de semana —comentó—. ¿Vais a hacer una tarta, quizás?

—No, son para mi mujer… últimamente le apetecen a todas horas. Con suerte llegan a mañana.

Ella les dedicó una mirada extraña, una mirada con un atisbo de algo que no supieron descifrar… pero acto seguido asintió con firmeza.

—Ya veo… añadiré unas cuantas más entonces. Dile a tu mujer que le regalo cien gramos de estas ricas fresas.

Draco no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no se opuso. Seguramente Hermione se lo agradecería más tarde.

—Es muy amable por su parte. ¿Podría elegir las más rojas, por favor? No le gustan las que están un poco verdes o con manchas blancas.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —la frutera puso mucho más empeño en su tarea de seleccionar las fresas con el rojo más intenso. Estaba tan concentrada que ninguno la interrumpió hasta que llegó la hora de pagar.

—Aquí tienes, cielo —dijo, tendiéndole la bolsa—. Gracias por tu compra. Y cuida mucho a tu esposa.

Draco ya se estaba yendo, pero aquello hizo que la mirara con confusión mientras se preguntaba qué habría querido decir. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, por lo que decidió dejarlo estar. A veces los muggles podían ser muy extraños.

El camino de vuelta fue considerablemente más pesado que el de ida. Si antes apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, cargar una bolsa de dos kilos no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Toda su atención estaba puesta a conseguir no darse de bruces contra el suelo, aunque teniendo en cuenta el porrazo de antes y el sufrimiento de ahora, casi que hubiera preferido bajar al pueblo andando.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cabaña, soltaron las bicicletas con alivio y entraron en el interior. Esperaban ser recibidos con besos y abrazos de sus esposas, pero en ese momento lo único que obtuvieron fue un desagradable sonido proveniente del baño. Ambos se miraron horrorizados, dejaron las bolsas en la mesa y corrieron hacia allí.

En cuanto vieron lo que pasaba, y aunque en el baño ya casi no se cabía, Harry no dudó en apresurarse a ayudar a Hermione a sostenerle el pelo a Pansy mientras vomitaba en el excusado. Su pulso se había acelerado un mil por ciento al ver a su mujer así.

—Esto ha sido culpa del pollo —logró decir la enferma entre arcada y arcada.

—Lleva así desde que os habéis ido —informó Hermione.

—Te dije que… —otro sonido escandaloso y más vómito en el retrete. En la puerta, Draco arrugó la nariz con asco y retrocedió un paso—. Te dije que no te pasaras con la pimienta.

Harry le apartó un mechón que estuvo a punto de mezclarse con la bilis que salía de su boca.

—No creí haberle puesto tanta —el rostro de Harry estaba descompuesto—. Lo siento, yo… ¿Quieres que cancelemos la barbacoa? Querrás comer algo menos pesado, ¿verdad? Puedo hacerte arroz blanco, sopa de pollo…

—¡Harry, Harry! —Pansy había tomado papel, se había limpiado los labios y se había levantado del suelo como si no hubiera perdido ni una pizca de dignidad entre esas paredes—. Ni lo sueñes, tengo un hambre voraz.

—Pero… —su esposo miró el desastre del retrete, pero ella ya había tirado de la cadena.

—Ya se me ha pasado.

—¿No te encuentras mal?

—Estupendamente —ella y Hermione intercambiaron sonrisas confidentes mientras Harry y Draco veían la escena con desconcierto—. Solo necesito comer.

—Hablando de comer…

Hermione se dirigió a su marido con claras intenciones.

—Las más rojas —respondió él—. Sí, te las he traído. Están en la cocina.

—¡Perfecto!

Las mujeres, que seguían en traje de baño, salieron a la parte de atrás y se sentaron en las sillas acolchadas que rodeaban una mesa de cristal. Ellos se quedaron ahí, viéndolas cuchichear y reírse por lo bajo a través de la puerta abierta.

—Definitivamente están jugando con nosotros —habló Draco, más para él mismo que para Potter.

—Creo que nos están probando.

—¿Y qué iban a conseguir con eso?

—Todavía no lo sé, pero es evidente que quieren corroborar algo —el rubio le dedicó una ceja arqueada mientras fuera se escuchaban las risas de sus mujeres—. Quieren ver si somos capaces de trabajar en equipo, estoy seguro que es eso lo que están haciendo.

Draco tomó una profunda respiración. ¿Podía ser cierto aquello? Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos se sintió estúpido al no haberse dado cuenta de la evidencia en sus narices. La forma en la que los habían obligado a jugar juntos a aquel juego de mesa, a cocinar, a arreglar el tejado, a ir al pueblo… Vale, esa respuesta estaba clara. Sí, podía ser cierto. La pregunta que debían hacerse ahora era: ¿Por qué?

—De acuerdo. Sea por el motivo que sea, nos están probando —comentó Draco—. Así que supongo que la única forma de descubrir lo que quieren conseguir es dándoles con el gusto de vernos colaborar en cada cosa que nos pidan.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Ni una objeción a su lógica.

—Tendremos que darles lo que quieren.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban con desconfianza durante unos instantes. El Slytherin fue el primero en decir lo que pensaba al respecto.

—Que vayamos a fingir delante de nuestras mujeres no significa que me caigas bien.

—Me complace que el sentimiento sea mutuo.

—En cuanto descubramos la verdad, todo volverá a ser como antes.

—No me gustaría tener que aparentar que te soporto más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Draco sonrió de lado. Le encantaba escucharlo confirmar que su aversión de la infancia todavía perduraba. Habían sido muchos años construyendo aquella enemistad como para tirarla por la borda de un día para otro.

—Estupendo, _Harry_ —dijo su nombre con una lentitud innecesaria, pero medio cómica—. Sabes hacer una barbacoa ¿verdad? Nuestras amadas mujeres esperan.

—Por supuesto, _Draco_ —respondió él de la misma forma—. Pero no olvides que debemos _colaborar_. Yo echaré el carbón, ¿serás capaz de encender un fuego por tu cuenta?

Se notaba la clara intención de molestarlo en el tono burlón de su voz.

—Me permito recordarte que _no soy estúpido_ —estuvo tentado a insultarlo cuando puso cara de sorpresa, pero decidió que eso no ayudaría en nada a su acometido—. Puede que no tenga mi varita, pero sé que existen las cerillas muggles.

—Vaya, jamás creí que llegarías a esa conclusión.

—Lo entiendo, no todo el mundo puede ser tan brillante como yo.

—Oh, por supuesto que eres brillante —la expresión impertinente de Potter no casaba con lo que decía—. Eres el mejor en mostrarte engreído y petulante. Ojalá pudieras enseñarme a llegar a esos niveles de brillantez. Soy todo oídos.

—Claro que te enseñaré a ser tan magnífico como yo, pero te advierto de que cuando acabe serás todo lágrimas.

Las fosas nasales de ambos estaban muy abiertas y respiraban con fuerza mientras se mantenían la mirada sin ni siquiera pestañear. No, así no era como debían actuar si querían convencer a sus mujeres de que eran capaces de llevarse bien haciendo las tareas más sencillas. Se obligaron a relajarse, imponiéndose internamente cada uno no volver a caer en las provocaciones del otro. Eran lo suficientemente adultos como para fingir cordialidad durante unas horas.

—Iré a preparar la barbacoa —dijo el Gryffindor.

—Yo iré a buscar las cerillas a la cocina —respondió el Slytherin.

* * *

**¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
**Cristy.**


	5. Un motivo para confraternizar

**NA: **¡Holaaa! *se esconde de los tomatazos* Sí, ha pasado más de un año desde la última actualización. He tenido mil borradores de este capítulo y ninguno me convencía; he borrado, he reescrito, he llorado. ¡Pero es que sentía mucha presión por que este capítulo fuera perfecto! Y adivinad qué... ¡Sigue sin serlo! Pero me da igual porque necesito concluir la historia de una vez, así que aquí os dejo lo mejor que me ha salido xD

No sé si escribiré un capítulo o dos más, depende de la inspiración... Lo siento, a veces el bloqueo es demasiado real y pega muy fuerte.

Solo espero que os guste un poquito :) Entonces habrá merecido la pena.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un motivo para confraternizar.**

* * *

Harry miraba de reojo al marido de su amiga, que revoloteaba a su alrededor con aires de suficiencia. Lo hacía casi resignado debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. No hacía ni media hora que habían pactado fingir soportarse mínimamente para demostrarles a las chicas que podían cooperar, pero la verdad era que ya quería perderlo de vista de nuevo. Pensó en simplemente ignorarlo, ya que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada de provecho, pero la manera en la que se movía de un lado a otro mientras miraba por encima de su hombro le hacía la tarea casi imposible.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿puedes dejar de ser un incordio por una vez en tu vida? —le susurró, molesto.

—¿Un incordio, dices? —preguntó, fingiendo indignación mientras miraba con cierta inquietud la comida que se cocinaba sobre la parrilla, como si temiera que fuera a churruscarse todo de un momento a otro—. Deberías estarme agradecido de que esté vigilando que no se te queme nada.

—Esta carne no necesita dos pares de ojos puestos en ella, idiota. ¿Qué tal si te vas a hacer algo más productivo?

—¿Qué otra cosa mejor puedo hacer que supervisar a un Gryffindor inútil? Tengo hambre, ¿sabes? —murmuró casi entre dientes.

Harry chirrió los suyos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando sobre los Gryffindors? ¿Debo recordarte que tu esposa es una de ellos?

—Y es la mujer más maravillosa y perfecta que conozco. ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con que tú, como Gryffindor, seas un inútil?

Harry levantó sutilmente las pinzas que estaba usando a modo de amenaza.

—Tienes suerte de que me dé más miedo lo que sea que esas dos de ahí estén tramando que enfrentarme a ti, porque realmente mereces que pegue tu cara junto a los chorizos y la apriete sobre la parrilla hasta que quedes marcado de por vida.

—Oye, oye —se quejó Draco por lo bajo—. Controla tu agresividad, ¿de acuerdo? ¿O es que me vas a hacer recordarte el trato que acabamos de hacer? Nos están poniendo a prueba y tu hostilidad no ayuda con eso.

Harry sabía bien que nunca aceptaría su parte de culpa en aquella disputa, así que, para evitar seguir discutiendo, optó por simplemente decir:

—Por el amor de Morgana, Malfoy, ¡lo único que te pido es que me dejes en paz!

—¿Todo bien por ahí, chicos? —preguntó Pansy con ese deje en la voz que Harry conocía demasiado bien. Estaba disfrutando de presenciar cómo intentaban cooperar, claramente sin éxito, pero se estaba haciendo la tonta. O tal vez la inofensiva, aunque de eso no tenía ni la punta de un cabello.

—Todo genial, mi amor. Tu amigo me estaba diciendo que va a ir a la cocina a prepararos un refrigerio —dijo, mirando de reojo a Draco con orbes maliciosos—. ¿Verdad?

Este pareció sorprendido al principio, pero forzó una sonrisa a tiempo para que no pareciera que estaba mintiendo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo que sea por mi bella mujer y mi mejor amiga, sin la cual nunca habría descubierto que en Gryffindor había gente interesante después de todo.

Harry le dedicó una mirada que pudo considerarse claramente homicida. Las cosas que había visto que estaba dispuesto a hacer por Hermione podían haber cambiado ligeramente su percepción de él, pero la enemistad que tenían había perdurado tanto en el tiempo que era incapaz de tolerar ciertas cosas. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar su insolencia ni un solo segundo. Si su amiga era feliz teniendo eso en casa… allá ella. Él no podía imaginar una sola razón que pudiera conseguir solucionar las profundas desavenencias que ambos tenían y que se venían desarrollando desde la niñez.

Draco le devolvió una mirada llena de desaprobación antes de alejarse. No, definitivamente no había manera de que se llevaran bien, por mucho que sus mujeres se empeñaran en lo contrario.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el rubio apareció de nuevo con dos vasos de gaseosa para las mujeres. Luego, volvió a desaparecer en el interior para sacar varios platos y cubiertos a la vez. Bien, al menos había consentido hacer algo útil.

La mesa ya estaba lista cuando Harry dio una última vuelta a la carne, la puso en la bandeja y se volvió para unirse a los demás. Su esposa se relamió y frotó las manos ante la visión de la comida. Parecía ansiosa por hincarle el diente a las hamburguesas, a pesar de haber estado aferrada al inodoro vomitando violentamente en su interior hacía menos de una hora. Se encogió de hombros. Había cosas que simplemente no tenían explicación.

Sin más dilaciones, todos empezaron a comer. Después de unos minutos catando un poco de aquí y un poco de allá, los halagos no se hicieron esperar por parte de las chicas, quienes coincidían en que la comida les había quedado exquisita.

Ellos se dedicaron una mirada simultánea que resultó demasiado significativa. Ambos sabían que Draco no había hecho más que encender una simple cerilla, y aunque él nunca reconocería lo inútil que podía llegar a ser sin su varita, había algo en lo que sí estaban de acuerdo: si la amistad entre ellos brillaba por su ausencia, al menos fingirían un atisbo de compañerismo.

Todo fuera por descubrir lo que tramaban esas dos, y cuanto antes mejor.

—Ha sido trabajo en equipo —empezó diciendo Harry, tratando a su vez que no se notara que hablaba entre dientes—. No podríamos haber encendido el fuego si él no hubiera encontrado las cerillas en la cocina.

—Oh, vamos —respondió el aludido, dibujando una rutilante sonrisa en sus labios y agitando una mano para quitarle importancia. Claramente al Slytherin se le daba mucho mejor fingir que a él—. Ha sido un placer. Gracias a ti por dejarme ayudar.

—Sí, Malfoy, has sido de _tanta_ ayuda.

—Lo sé, tú tampoco has estado mal. Y llámame Draco.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó Hermione después de toser al atragantarse con su bebida.

El rubio chistó la lengua.

—Solo digo que después de tanto tiempo, de haber compartido tantos momentos en Hogwarts, de incluso habernos casado con la mejor amiga del otro… ¿No pensáis que ya va siendo hora de que empecemos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila?

—Pues…

—Eso creía.

Llegados a ese punto, tanto Harry como las chicas estaban perplejos. El Gryffindor se sirvió más agua para disimular. Una cosa era que se le diera bien mentir y otra muy distinta era excederse de esa forma. ¿Ahora quería ir de posible futuro mejor amigo? ¡Nadie se creería algo así, por el amor a Circe!

La situación se había vuelto algo tensa de repente, por lo que Pansy intervino para romper el silencio.

—¿Alguien se va a comer esas costillas? —preguntó, extendiendo el brazo para acercar el tenedor.

—Yo —respondió Draco, quien fue más rápido y se sirvió el último trozo antes. Ya le había dado un bocado cuando se percató de la mirada incrédula de su amiga—. Vamos, no me mires así. Deberías agradecérmelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué motivo…?

—Has cogido algo de peso últimamente —la interrumpió, hablando como si lo que decía fuera demasiado evidente—. No te vendrá mal que me coma el último trozo.

Hermione le dio un cate a la vez que Harry se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

—No te pases con ella, _Draco_ —siseó su marido.

—Tranquilo, cariño —susurró Pansy, acariciando su brazo tratando de mitigar los ánimos.

—Sí, tranquilo, _Harry_. Es mi ex prometida, todo lo que diga sobre ella es desde el cariño.

Pansy asintió. Se mostraba completamente tranquila mientras le mantenía la mirada a su amigo, pero en un momento dado entrecerró mucho los ojos y fingió sorpresa.

—¿Eso que veo ahí son entradas?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Draco, llevándose las manos a su adorada y densa cabellera. Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando todos empezaron a reír—. Muy graciosa.

—Es con cariño, amigo.

El Slytherin miró a su esposa en busca de apoyo, pero esta simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se seguía riendo.

—Tú te lo has buscado.

Draco observó con desaprobación cómo los demás le daban la razón, así que optó por no volver a abrir la boca hasta que, después de unos minutos de reposar la comida, todos se levantaron de la mesa.

Tal y como habían estado haciendo todo el fin de semana, las chicas se escabulleron tomadas del brazo y dejaron que fueran ellos quienes recogieran los platos sucios.

—¡Da igual, no necesitamos ayuda! —se quejó Draco, lo suficientemente alto como para quedarse tranquilo pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que no pudieran escucharlo. Morgana sabía que podía desatarse una guerra implacable en cuestión de segundos tratándose de sus mujeres. Y ellos dos tenían las de perder.

Además, en el fondo sabía que no era mala educación lo que las movía a hacer eso, sino algo mucho más profundo que seguramente habrían planeado anteriormente con alguna intención oculta. Y conociendo a sus esposas, debía ser algo grande.

Dispuestos a cumplir su propósito, ambos se organizaron y empezaron a despejar la mesa, que estaba hasta arriba de cosas. Varias bandejas, platos, vasos, cubiertos, pinzas, jarras, todas las especias utilizadas… También tenían que limpiar los platos, adecentar la zona de la barbacoa, barrer un poco las cenizas del porche… Además, Draco le había prometido a Hermione que iría a buscar el par de servilletas que se habían volado con el viento y se habían perdido entre la maleza cercana.

—A ver si hay suerte y te pierdes —le dijo Harry con vileza cuando se disponía a ello.

—A ver si hay suerte y te cae una teja suelta en el cogote —le respondió el rubio, levantando un dedo en su dirección de manera poco amable.

Tal vez fuera bueno fingiendo una tregua con el cara de sapo cuando la situación lo requería, pero definitivamente no iban a ser amigos nunca. Ni siquiera nada que se le pareciera.

* * *

Cuando los hombres terminaron de recogerlo todo y entraron a la casa, descubrieron que las chicas los estaban esperando en el salón.

—Sí que habéis tardado —les reprochó Pansy con altanería. Draco estuvo a punto de soltar alguna que otra palabra poco amable, pero Harry lo detuvo tirando discretamente de la manga de su camisa.

Hermione, para quien ese gesto no pasó desapercibido en absoluto, sonrió y se giró hacia el mueble de la estancia, abriendo un par de puertas y dejando a la vista una televisión.

—¿Ha estado eso ahí todo este tiempo? —se quejó Harry—. Nos habría hecho las _vacaciones_ mucho más llevaderas.

—Bueno, amor, no te preocupes. Le vamos a dar mucho uso de ahora en adelante.

Harry miró a Pansy de una forma que denotaba su temor a escuchar de sus labios qué era lo que tenían preparado ahora. Hermione se adelantó para exclamar:

—¡Tendremos una fiesta de karaoke y baile!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —dijeron ambos maridos a la vez.

—Sí, bueno, no ahora mismo —explicó Pansy—. Pero hemos querido decíroslo para no jugar con ventaja. Hermione ha comprado esto, que contiene las mejores canciones del año, un par de micrófonos para cantarlas y un vídeo que te muestra la coreografía de cada una. Se dice así, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió, abriendo la caja que reposaba sobre el sofá y sacando un CD para dárselo a su amigo.

—Tú sabes usar el reproductor, ¿verdad? Será mejor que empecéis a practicar cuanto antes si no queréis que os machaquemos.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Pansy rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

—Que elijáis una canción y os aprendáis la coreografía, nosotras ya sabemos la nuestra.

—Y un par de canciones que os gusten para cantar. Pero no hagáis mucho ruido, que vamos a dormir la siesta —agregó, tomando el control remoto y dándoselo a su marido—. Tú sabes bajar el volumen, ¿verdad?

Ellos se quedaron estupefactos mientras las veían irse. Luego miraron al otro, compadeciéndose de la suerte que tenían la desgracia de compartir.

—Yo nunca me equivoco, Potter, pero voy a necesitar que me confirmes si lo que he escuchado es correcto o se trata de una alucinación repentina —musitó Draco. Luego, miró el mando que tenía en la mano y preguntó—: ¿Ahora quieren que cantemos y bailemos juntos?

—Me encantaría decirte que te equivocas, de eso puedes estar seguro… pero esta vez no estás alucinando.

—Maldita sea. —Hubo una pausa dramática antes de que sacudiera la cabeza y añadiera—: Venga, ¡manos a la obra!

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! ¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy cansado de las locas de nuestras esposas. Si lo que quieren es vernos hacer el ridículo… ¡son ellas las que tendrán pesadillas después! Y sabes que nosotros terminaremos haciendo lo que nos pidan, así que… ¿por qué no empezar ya? Con suerte será tarde cuando termine «la fiesta de karaoke y baile» —dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos mientras imitaba la voz entusiasmada de su mujer.

—Sí —dijo Harry, rendido ante la idea—. Y con un poco más de suerte finalmente nos dejarán tranquilos de una vez.

* * *

Pasó una hora. Pasaron dos.

Cuando las chicas hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, ellos estaban practicando el último paso de baile que les faltaba. Harry se apresuró a parar la coreografía al verlas entrar. Ambas vestían camisetas deportivas muy anchas, leggins negros y zapatos adecuados para la ocasión. Además, una toalla de microfibra reposaba sobre los hombros de cada una.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó Draco—. Sabías que ibais a obligarnos a hacer esto y ni siquiera sugeriste que metiera ropa deportiva en la maleta.

—Sí, qué despiste —respondió su mujer. Pansy y ella se rieron.

—¿Habéis elegido sabiamente? —agregó la Slytherin—. Porque os vamos a machacar.

Hermione le arrebató a Harry el control remoto de las manos y navegó por la pantalla de inicio, eligiendo el modo «karaoke» y yendo directa a una canción llamada «Toxic».

—Empezamos nosotras.

Pansy cogió su micrófono y le tendió el suyo a Hermione.

—Esta la he elegido yo —dijo con suficiencia—. No conozco a esa tal Britney, pero me gustaba el título de su canción.

La música empezó a sonar y los chicos se sentaron en el sofá a observar a sus esposas.

_Baby, can't you see,_

_I'm calling._

_A guy like you should wear a warning._

_It's dangerous._

_I'm falling._

Harry y Draco hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por no poner ambas manos en sus oídos cuando empezaron a cantar. En lugar de eso, fabricaron una máscara de neutralidad que les impedía reírse de lo mal que entonaban las chicas, de cuando se equivocaban en la letra o del entusiasmo que le ponían al cante.

_Oh,_

_The taste of your lips._

_I'm on a ride._

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under._

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you._

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do._

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

La segunda estrofa llegó, y después de ella de nuevo el estribillo. Cuando los gritos de las chicas llegaron a su fin y la canción se acabó, cada una le tendió el micrófono a su respectivo marido.

—A ver si superáis eso.

—No será muy difícil —mascullaron ambos a la vez, como si se hubieran leído los pensamientos.

Draco y Harry tomaron los micrófonos, se pusieron en pie y se miraron con una mirada medio cómplice mientras el Gryffindor elegía una canción llamada «Shut up», de un grupo muggle llamado Black Eyed Peas.

Cuando Draco empezó a cantar, tanto Pansy como Hermione estallaron en carcajadas. Este las miró de soslayo y siguió a lo suyo. Si había accedido a hacer la voz de la chica era para poder mandar a callar a Potter una infinidad de veces sin que tuviera la oportunidad de reprocharle nada.

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up._

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up._

_Shut up, just shut up, shut up._

_Shut it up, just shut up, shut up._

Harry Potter siguió el karaoke con cierta dificultad mientras trataba de rapear de la misma manera que lo hacía el rapero en la canción original.

_Girl, me and you were just fine, you know._

_We wine and dine._

_Did them things that couples do when in love (you know)._

_Walks on the beach and stuff (you know)._

_Things that lovers say and do._

_I love you boo, I love you too._

_I miss you a lot, I miss you even more._

Otro motivo que le había hecho optar por cantar la canción de la mujer: Harry Potter diciéndole «te quiero, cari» era lo más patético que haría en toda su vida, y Draco quería recordarle ese momento por el resto de la eternidad.

Sin embargo, aparte de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el ridículo de su compañero, tenía que admitir que ellos no estaban entonando mejor que las chicas.

El final de la canción se convirtió en una maraña de palabras que ni siquiera tenían sentido por sí mismas, mucho menos todas ellas en una frase; Draco cantando «shut up, just shut up, shup up» a modo de coros y Harry, cuya lengua parecía habérsele enredado dentro de la boca, tratando de seguir la letra del rap.

El resultado se tradujo en un total fracaso. Pero extrañamente Draco lo había disfrutado.

—Fuera del escenario, losers —espetó Pansy, quitándole el micrófono a su esposo.

Hermione puso una nueva canción y, dejando claro que esa la había elegido ella, las amigas empezaron a cantar «Crazy in love» de Beyoncé.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes._

_I touch on you more and more every time._

_When you leave, I'm begging you not to go._

_Call your name two, three times in a row._

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_

_how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._

_'Cause I know I don't understand._

_Just how your love can do what no one else can._

Un rápido salto y ambas señalaron a sus hombres mientras cantaban el estribillo.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_got me looking so crazy right now (your love)._

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)._

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_got me hoping you'll save me right now._

_Looking so crazy, your love's_

_got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

Ellos rieron por el detalle y se escurrieron un poco en el sofá mientras dejaban que les cantaran que ellos las volvían locas. Cada uno mirando fijamente a su mujer y disfrutando del momento. Ellas parecieron tener un ataque de risa repentina y simultánea, pero se recuperaron para la parte de JAY Z. Para sorpresa de ambos, Pansy se encargó del rap y Hermione hizo movimientos que querían asemejarse a los normales en ese tipo de música.

Fue una doble sorpresa descubrir que rapeaba mejor que Harry.

Tras un breve receso para hidratarse, los esposos interpretaron la segunda canción que habían elegido entre la variedad que ofrecía el CD: «Hey ya!», de Outkast.

_One, two, three!_

_My baby don't mess around,_

_because she loves me so,_

_this I know fo sho!_

_But does she really wanna,_

_but can't stand to see me walk out the door._

_Don't try to fight the feeling,_

_because the thought alone is killin' me right now._

_Thank God for Mom and Dad,_

_for sticking to together,_

_like we don't know how._

_Hey ya! Hey ya!_

_Hey ya! Hey ya!_

_Hey ya! Hey ya!_

_Hey ya! Hey ya!_

Para desgracia de todos, y como la coreografía era lo que les había tomado más tiempo, Draco y Harry terminaron balbuceando esta canción de principio a fin. Ni siquiera con la letra indicada en el televisor podían coger el ritmo ni asemejar sus entonaciones.

—Tenéis que reconocer que eso ha estado demasiado mal —los chinchó Hermione.

—Estoy impaciente por ver con qué canción nos sorprendéis ahora —dijo Harry con retintín, tendiéndole el micrófono a Pansy.

—Oh, ya lo creo que te va a sorprender —se burló Pansy. Luego tomó el micrófono, pero lo tiró dentro la caja con un ágil movimiento—. ¿Preparada para mover las caderas, Hermie?

Esta respondió seleccionando la canción deseada: «Milkshake», de Kelis, según alcanzó a ver Draco. Acto seguido, la silueta de una bailarina apareció en la pantalla, la música empezó a sonar y las chicas comenzaron su baile.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_and they're like, it's better than yours._

_Damn right it's better than yours._

_I can teach you, but I have to charge._

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_and they're like, it's better than yours._

_Damn right it's better than yours._

_I can teach you, but I have to charge._

Pansy y Hermione ni siquiera necesitaban mirar la coreografía que se mostraba en la televisión, por lo que se giraron para bailarles a ellos. Harry y Draco ya se encontraban boquiabiertos para entonces.

_I know you want it._

_The thing that makes me._

_What the guys go crazy for._

_They lose their minds._

_The way I wind._

_I think it's time._

El baile que interpretaban era tan sensual, los movimientos de trasero tan firmes y los de pecho tan pronunciados… que de no ser porque cada uno solo tenía ojos para su respectiva esposa, se habrían sentido ciertamente incómodos al ver a su mejor amiga contonearse de esa manera frente a ellos.

_La la, la la, la._

_Warm it up._

_La la, la la, la._

_The boys are waiting._

_La la, la la, la._

_Warm it up._

_La la, la la, la._

_The boys are waiting._

Más movimientos de caderas, un rápido descenso hasta el suelo y la canción terminó. Las amigas, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento, chocaron los cinco al descubrir las mandíbulas desencajadas de sus maridos.

—¡Lo hicimos!

—Lo hicimos. —Pansy respiró profundamente y soltó el aire de una vez antes de preguntar—. ¿Estáis listos para vuestro baile? ¿O preferís darnos la victoria directamente?

Ellos saltaron del sofá, o al menos eso era lo que hubieran hecho de no seguir tan aturdidos por sus sexis movimientos.

—De ninguna manera lograremos ganar esta vez —le siseó Draco a Harry mientras este seleccionaba la canción que habían elegido.

—Al menos intenta aparentar que hemos sido capaces de trabajar en equipo —respondió él—. Recuerda que eso es lo que quieren. Como hemos ensayado. ¿Estás listo?

Draco asintió, pidiéndole a Merlín, Circe y Salazar que aquella fuera la última vez que les pidieran algo parecido.

«Satisfaction», de Benny Benassi, empezó a sonar. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en elegir esa canción porque el ritmo era muy marcado y casi envolvente, invitando a mover el cuerpo a cualquiera con solo escucharla. Habían pensado que tal vez ese pequeño detalle compensara sus nulas habilidades para el baile. La letra en sí no era gran cosa, pero eso no importaba demasiado. Lo importante era que consiguiera hacerlos bailar de una manera medianamente aceptable.

_Push me._

_And then just touch me,_

_till I can get my satisfaction._

_Satisfaction, satisfaction,_

_satisfaction, satisfaction._

Draco y Harry chocaron entre sí varias veces mientras bailaban, no sin cierta vergüenza, delante de sus chicas. Desde el sofá, estas los impelían a seguir con alaridos de ánimo y risitas nerviosas. Al parecer, verlos mover el esqueleto así les había dado un subidón de adrenalina. Draco fue un paso más allá y, viendo la excitación en el rostro de Hermione, se quitó la camisa y abandonó los pasos de la coreografía para fingir que le dedicaba un striptease. Pansy estalló en carcajadas y Harry le dio una sutil patada de advertencia en la espinilla.

_Push me._

_And then just touch me,_

_till I can get my satisfaction._

_Satisfaction, satisfaction,_

_satisfaction, satisfaction._

Draco le devolvió la patada cuando la canción terminó y ambos hicieron una reverencia ante sus esposas. No lo habían hecho tan mal, pero era evidente que no habían llegado ni al mínimo en comparación con ellas, quienes se levantaron y aplaudieron.

Les dejaron recuperar el aliento un segundo. Luego, actuando como si hubieran estudiado con anterioridad un guion, dijeron:

—¿Qué opinas, Pans?

—Opino que claramente hemos ganado nosotras.

—Sí, yo también. Sin embargo… ¿Qué te parece si les concedemos la victoria esta vez? Al fin y al cabo, es su día.

—¿Qué? —intervino Harry, que no entendía de qué estaban hablando.

—¿Qué día es hoy, querido?

—Hmm… —Meditabundo, se rascó la cabeza antes de responder—. ¿15 de Junio?

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Pansy—. Felicidades, mi amor, hoy es tu día.

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, quien tampoco entendía demasiado, y le dio un montón de besos en el cuello antes de dirigirse al mueble y abrir un cajón. Sacó una caja cuadrada y delgada y se la tendió a su marido. Pansy sacó otra igual y se la dio a Harry.

—¿A qué esperáis? ¡Abridlas!

Ellos se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, intentando descifrar si el otro sabía algo o si ambos estaban igual de perdidos. Casi al mismo tiempo, los esposos quitaron el lazo de sus respectivas cajas y, en el momento en el que quitaron la parte superior, las chicas gritaron:

—¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!

—¿Qué? Pero si ninguno de nosotros es…

Draco no terminó su propia frase. Dentro de la caja había una camiseta perfectamente doblada en la que ponía: «Mejor papá Slytherin del mundo». Echó una rápida ojeada al interior de la caja de Potter. En ella había otra camiseta, pero con la inscripción de «Mejor papá Gryffindor del mundo».

Todo se quedó en silencio. Parecía como si no lograran procesar toda la información de la que disponían, como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco de repente y sin razón.

Cuando la falta de respuesta empezó a sentirse incómoda, Pansy se acercó y le dio un codazo bien fuerte a Draco en las costillas.

—Por eso estoy más gorda, imbécil —espetó, en respuesta a lo que había pasado durante la comida—. ¿Pero es que acaso no has visto a tu propia esposa? Porque ella también se está poniendo como una bola.

—¡PANSY! —exclamó Hermione, en parte graciosa y en parte iracunda.

—¿Qué? —Su amiga se acercó y le levantó la holgada camiseta—. Ya se te nota a ti también, querida.

Hermione levantó la suya con un burdo movimiento. Luego, alzó la barbilla con gusto y dijo:

—¡Ja! Estamos del mismo tiempo y tú estás más hinchada.

—Eso es porque el mío va a ser un niño. Un niño fuerte física e intelectualmente. Un niño digno de pertenecer a la noble casa Slytherin —dijo con orgullo. Todavía era pronto para saber el sexo de los bebés, pero ella ya intuía lo que traía—. En este horno no se hacen nimiedades, querida.

Hermione le dio un empujoncito cariñoso y volvió a taparse el vientre.

—Bueno —dijo, divertida, mientras se volvía hacia los hombres—. ¿No decís nada?

Las mentes de ambos todavía estaban asimilando las cosas.

—Entonces… —empezó diciendo Harry—. ¿Voy a ser padre?

—Vamos —le corrigió Draco—. Yo tengo otra camiseta, ¿ves?

—Tú y yo… ¿Padres? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Sí, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo es que no nos lo habéis dicho antes?

Hermione volvió a meter la mano en el cajón y sacó las varitas de ambos.

—Porque vais a ser padres y tíos a la vez —dijo, devolviéndoselas al fin. Ellos las tomaron, pero estaban tan confundidos que ni siquiera les prestaron atención—. Estos niños van a criarse juntos, lo sabéis ¿verdad?

—Lo que implica que vais a tener que pasar muchas, muchísimas horas juntos. Y nosotras queremos quedarnos tranquilas de que vais a ser capaces de hacerlo. No pueden estar volando hechizos y maldiciones por encima de las cabezas de nuestros bebés solo porque ustedes no os soportáis.

La explicación de Pansy caló muy hondo en ambos y, sin verlo venir, todo cobró sentido en lo que dura un latido del corazón. Cuando lograron salir de su estupor, cuando realmente entendieron que aquello no era una broma y que ellas habían tenido buenos motivos para ponerlos a prueba… todo se vio claro. Sin mediar palabra, ambos se apresuraron a alcanzar a las chicas con emoción. Draco levantó a Hermione del suelo con su abrazo, Harry tomó el rostro de Pansy entre sus manos y lo besó hasta que esta no pudo respirar.

De repente todo eran risas porque sobraban las palabras, porque ninguno necesitaba más explicaciones.

Un ambiente de júbilo inundó toda la cabaña. Harry acarició el vientre de Hermione y Draco puso una oreja cerca del de Pansy, a pesar de que todavía era demasiado pronto para escuchar nada. Y, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, los chicos se encontraban llorando. Ellas también lo hicieron cuando, de manera totalmente natural y sincera, sus esposos se dieron un súbito y fuerte abrazo.

Porque, por muy difícil que hubiera parecido durante toda su vida... ese día, después de cantar y bailar juntos, después de fingir que podían llevarse bien sin sentirlo realmente, al fin habían encontrado un motivo para confraternizar. Y uno muy, muy bueno además.

—Hay que decírselo a Snape —comentó Pansy.

Harry Potter tragó grueso, pero su garganta se había quedado completamente seca ante la idea.

* * *

**¿Me dejas un review? :(**  
**Cristy.**


End file.
